


One Night in Palumpolum

by JaydraDawn



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Behind the Scenes, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaydraDawn/pseuds/JaydraDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time Lightning reaches Palumpolum, she's already struggling with a situation that isn't cut and dry as she'd like. She has no clear target, and no plan of attack. Fang's introduction only complicates matters further, forcing Light to confront something which frightens her far more than the Sanctum.</p><p>An alternate take on the events of Final Fantasy XIII from Palumpolum onward, focusing on Fang and Lightning's POV. Alternative Canon, the story weaves in and out of canon and an alternative universe, including a different perspective on canon dialogue. Tonally, this is best described as a Romantic Comedy. With some very explicit sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Months ago I got on a huge Fang/ Lightning kick. Then I had the idea for this fic that I just couldn't ignore, so I wrote it down. This is the result.

PALUMPOLUM ALLEYWAY 

"Doesn't look like we'll be going anywhere for a while." Fang sashayed back into the cozy sunlight alleyway where she and Lightning had been hiding. "Entire city blocks are locked down."

"I've made it through worse." Lightning sat impatiently on a wooden crate. "I can do it again, with or without you." She leapt down and blew past Fang who hastily grabbed her arm.

"Easy, soldier girl." Lightning stopped long enough for Fang to say her piece. "You'd leave a trail of destruction right to your friend's front door." She did make sense. "They'll sweep this area then move on, it'll be easier then."

Lightning wrested her arm free but stood in place, she knew Fang was right. "I don't like waiting. We're too vulnerable here."

"There's rooftop gardens that will hide us from view. And neither of us are much of a slouch should PSICOM come down this way..." Taking lance in hand, Fang lightly tapped it twice on the stone walkway. "Nothing we can't handle." She hopped up onto the crate where Lightning had been sitting and stretched out, making herself comfortable. "Just as well." She yawned. "Could use a rest..." She rubbed a still sore cheek. "Especially after that."

Lightning folded her arms and watched Fang nurse the red mark across her face. "You deserved it."

"I'm not complaining." Fang chuckled, "Not many are so bold." She looked to Light, "I'll watch my tongue."

"Good." Lightning impatiently tapped her fingertips along her arms. "The sweep can't take too long."

"Hopefully Snow and your friend can hide as well as us... Hopefully your friend is leading the way."

"He's fourteen."

"Then he sounds overqualified to lead Snow." Lightning began to smile but stopped herself, Fang catching just a glimpse of it.

"He's smart." Lightning conceded. "Has a long way to go, but- I have faith in him."

"High praise," Fang smiled to her, "-coming from someone like you." Lightning didn't take it the way Fang was hoping, ignoring her. "I was trying to say you seem very adept." Lightning turned to her. "I'm giving you a compliment."

Lightning acknowledged that with a faint nod, casting her eyes downward slightly. "Thank you."

"A woman of few words."

"A soldier trying to fight a war."

 

"A war?" Fang looked about the quiet sun-washed alleyway, she could smell cherry pie cooling on a windowsill somewhere. "Yes... It truly is hell on earth right about now..."

"We say the same about Pulse." At least Fang got Lightning talking, she was worried they'd spend an hour in dead silence.

Still, that comment was not about to be ignored. "Gran Pulse. You say the same about Gran Pulse." It wasn't the first time she had heard someone describe Gran Pulse that way. "Gran Pulse is as much hell on earth as this alleyway, and it makes me think the people of Cocoon don't understand what that phrase means."

"Wild and untamed, dangerous." Lightning added. "That's what it means."

"Which is so much better than having PSICOM hunt you down for even coming close to a l'Cie." Fang was the one aggravated now. "Truly, this is heaven!"

"It would have been if you never arrived."

"Do you honestly believe that?" Fang leapt off her crate and walked over to Lightning. "I have not harmed one innocent, nor have I threatened you or yours." Lightning stood tall, not about to back down from her. "All I want is to find Vanille." She tapped along her white brand. "Find Vanille and put things right." Fang became slightly emotional as she spoke. "Can you understand that?"

It didn't take long for Lightning to respond, dropping a bit of stubbornness from her voice. "Yes." The pair looked to each other's eyes. Lightning admitted, "I'm sorry." She wasn't sure what else to say, "I'm sure you're very nice."

"Not really." Fang laughed, "People have called me kind, but not nice." She backed down a bit, helping Lightning relax. "I suppose we both have loved ones we're fighting for."

"We do." Lightning nodded to her, dropping her guard slightly as Fang backed off. "I prefer to keep my mind on the task at hand. Serah's very important to me."

"And Vanille to me." Fang now completely dropped any aggressive posturing she took.

Lightning seemed to appreciate Fang's actions and tried to make peace. "It's good to be working beside someone who understands." Fang nodded to her, walking back to her crate to rest in the shade. "But I don't like waiting."

"Believe me, I know. Every moment we wait is another one where Vanille is exposed. But you're a soldier, you know sometimes you need to lie low."

"The moment their sweep has passed us..." Lightning began.

Fang grinned to her, "We're on our way, and nothing will stop us." Fang believed, from the faint look of approval on Lightning's face that she won some respect with the girl. It was a start.

#

PALUPOLUM STREETS 

The sweep passed and they were able to make headway again. Crossing the bridge running alongside a waterfall it looked like the worst was behind them.

"We're close." Lightning and Fang had a moment of calm, looking forward to scant pockets of resistance. "Try the cell." Light suggested. There was a golden glow about the place, the evening sun casting long shadows from every point.

Fang took a seat on a wide stairwell, "Alright, let's get Snow on the line." Fang raised the cellphone to her ear but the moment she turned it on a loud static screech is the only thing which came. "Aaah-" She held it away from her, "Damn thing's still jammed." She snapped it shut, "He can take care of himself."

"We'll just have to believe that." Lightning paused, wondering something. "Hey, Fang."

"Hmm?"

"The others are safe right?" She thought of Hope, worrying about the kid. "If any of us got caught, they'd make an announcement."

"Yeah they would." She almost spoke sarcastically, "They'd have to let everyone know that the big bad l'Cie can't hurt them no more." Sighing and speaking candidly, "These Coccoon people, bunch of cowards and blowhards."

Lightning paced back and forth before her, "These Cocoon people have spent centuries under fal'Cie law, in constant fear of a Pulse invasion. If it weren't for Serah, I'd have been out there too. Hunting l'Cie." A waterfall beside them, Lightning casually walked to the railing as she continued, "Would have been nothing but targets to me." She might not have had many qualms about hunting Fang down at least, realizing just how close she was to hunting so many friends.

Fang offered her an olive branch, remembering that Light might feel about her homeland as she felt about Gran Pulse. "Well, Gran Pulse is just as twisted..." She described what she had been told, "Cocoon's just a floating nest of vipers, ready to strike." She looked down at the brick streets, "Or so I thought..."

"So, you became a l'Cie to fight the vipers?" Lightning didn't seem to pick up on Fang's waning tone. "And destroying the nest is your..." She could feel the brand on her chest. "Hm, I mean, our focus now."

Fang climbed to her feet, walking to meet her. "Until we woke up here, we'd been in crystal stasis." Standing beside Lightning, she had to admire the view. "Which means, we must have completed our first focus..." If only she could remember, leaning on the railing she groaned and showed her frustrations, "Why can't I remember that part?! My childhood's clear as day... but the one thing I need, it's just, gone. Blank. Like an empty page. I reach for the memory, and nothing's there..." She started to descend the stairwell as Lightning followed. "Then there's my brand, it's all messed up." It had been so long since she had confided in someone, and maybe Lightning could understand. Fang had to wonder what was beneath that stubborn layer. She wasn't the bitch she first came across as, maybe Lightning wouldn't be either. Showing her burned white brand to Lightning she continued, "Vanille and me, we lost our past, and our focus."

It seemed to work, slowly Lightning softened. "And now, you want to find them? Be a Pulse l'Cie." Said without the venom of some past remarks. "An enemy of Cocoon?"

"Why does everyone follow up saying 'Pulse l'Cie' by reiterating that they're enemies of Cocoon?"

"Force of habit." Light sighed.

"Doesn't matter." Fang shrugged the whole thing off, hopping down a step and standing with her back to Lightning. "Pulse and Cocoon can rot for all I care! If I don't figure out our focus soon, Vanille's gonna be a Cie'th."

Looking to the heavens, Fang said something which Lightning would never forget. "I'll tear down the sky if it'll save her."

Lightning opened her mouth to speak but nothing came. They stood in the moment, looking up to the golden sky. Fang feeling so alone, just needing someone to listen. She had told Snow about her and Vanille, but as good as the guy was she couldn't relax around him.

As the silence continued, Fang decided to keep moving, taking a few more steps down the stairwell. Stopping when Lightning spoke again, "Hey..."

"Hm?" Fang turned around as Lightning slowly came down to join her on one of the landings. "We should keep moving."

Lightning had something to say but no idea how to say it. "I-" She stammered, she never stammers. She couldn't believe it. "I just..."

Fang placed her hands on her shoulders, giving Light time to speak. She looked slightly bemused, something must to have gotten to her. What could it be? "Got something to say?"

Lightning shook her head, there was but she just couldn't find the words. Sighing, "Nothing. Let's keep moving... You've still got point."

That certainly wasn't nothing, Fang knew that much.

 

Wait a minute... "Hey Lightning."

"Call me Light."

Fang decided to try a small experiment, even if she was half afraid at the answer. "Did you see Vanille's brand?"

"No." A simple answer.

Fang wondered if Lightning even knew where Vanille's brand was. She decided to try something else, "No, huh?". She led Lightning around a bend before asking her, "Want to know how long it is until Cie'th city? Just look at your brand." Fang handn't seen Light's brand either, but knew it had to be somewhere on her chest, she had seen everywhere else. Sure enough when she told Lightning, the soldier turned herself around to check, and Fang knew it had to be there. "You start getting more arrows... And then finally an eye." She began to explain, "Once it opens all the way, you're done." As Lightning unzipped her brown top just enough to expose it, Fang capitalized on the opportunity. "Let's have a look." She casually turned Lightning back towards her, noting how Lightning made the same hushed noises as before. Fang nearly purred, "Don't be shy..."

"Okay..." Lightning hadn't met anyone as forward as Fang, and wanted to believe her approval came from simply not being prepared for this.

"Hmm... Nowhere near. You've got time." Fang finished up her inspection, letting Lightning have some privacy back. "Still, you never know..." Lightning would have been relieved at the news if she had been listening to any of it. She was still shocked that she let Fang in so close. Anyone else would have been given a bloody nose, and she knew she wasn't exactly afraid to strike Fang. "Some people, doesn't take so long." Lightning quickly zipped up her top, barely listening to Fang. "You get a nasty shock, it can speed up the process..." Fang walked to a stone wall and thought aloud, "Vanille's brand must be pretty far along by now. I've got to save her and get her home." Said with such conviction.

Lightning's mind was wandering, "To Pulse you mean?"

Light knew what was coming. "To Gran Pulse." Fang had her back to Lightning, who was somewhat glad for that. It meant that Fang couldn't see the look on her face. "I hear the Sanctum prevents people from leaving Cocoon. Willingly." Fang for her part was enjoying this, even smiling. She had to wonder, checking Lightning's brand was a little too easy. Maybe if she flexed a little bit, "I'd like to see 'em try and stop me."

Lightning managed to say something, "So, that's your plan. Wish I had one." She really did. "Without Serah, without a future... There's nothing to plan for. There's no way out of this mess, and no way to fight it." As Fang had confided in her, Lightning began to feel comfortable enough to speak her mind. "I'm stuck trading blows with the Sanctum, but that's no plan." Fang leaned up against the brick wall, listening intently to Light speak. "Even if we topple the government, where's that leave us?" For Fang, it was a glimpse into the mind of the soldier trying to fighting a war, one that soldier was quickly realizing there was little point in fighting. "With nothing to fight for, I might as well be dead."

Fang wasn't having any of that. "Your sister." Fang looked on sympathetically, walking around Lightning. She had the soldier's attention, "You've got plenty to fight for." The more they spoke, the more Fang had to wonder. There was a piece to this puzzle missing, but she hadn't quite figured it out. "Think about it! Don't you want to see Serah after she wakes up?" She saw she was getting through to Lightning. "That's your future right there. All you've gotta do, is survive." She laughed faintly, "It's simple!"

"Right..." Lightning wasn't convinced of that. If she weren't fighting an enemy, she was stuck living her life. That wasn't simple. Serah and Snow, being a Pulse l'Cie, and then there was whatever effect Fang was having on her. In the space of a few minutes, Fang had left her speechless and she had even allowed her to check her brand. Lightning was put on the back heel, and she didn't like it. She was about to ask Fang to stop when PSICOM troops raced overhead causing enough noise to nearly burst their eardrums.

"Snow..."

"They found 'em!" Fang and Lightning watched as Felix Heights came under attack, an explosion tearing through a rooftop plaza. Their conversation was hastily put aside as both rushed towards it.

 

Moments later they were on a terrace in Felix Heights. Fang's introduction to Hope rather impressed her. "Not bad, kid!" She found the boy singlehandedly fighting a machine ten-times his size.

"Where's Snow?!" Lightning was right behind her.

"He's okay!"

That was all Fang needed to hear, finally a chance to draw her weapon and throw-down. Even if she had begun to wonder about Lightning. "Sure you're up to this?"

"Thing'll never know that hit it!" Lightning was grateful for this, finally a target. She could destroy it, it'd fall, and that'd be the end. If only...

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning tries to stay focused on the task at hand, while Fang begins to suspect something about her. Hope is reunited with his father. Snow has an opportunity to take his shirt off in front of everyone.

ESTHEIM TERRACE - EVENING

In the aftermath, a calm settled over Felix Heights. Fang looked over Snow as Light and Hope had their hear to heart.

Hope finally found time to return Lightning's survival knife. "Um..." He felt a little embarrassed. "Operation NORA, didn't work out." Lightning hugged Hope so tightly the boy felt things that were both exciting and wildly confusing. "-my..."

"You'll be okay, I'll keep you safe." Lightning held him close.

"Lightning. I- uh, me too. I mean at least I'll try." He tried to be strong, "I'll try to watch out for you too."

 

Fang watched them intently, thinking Lightning had quite a maternal instinct to her. It was like watching a whole different person than the one she'd met in the alleyway. Scratch that, it was like watching what could be, when Lightning was around loved ones and could actually relax. She'd let them have their moment except Snow was looking pretty bad. "Don't forget about this one!"

Lightning went to give her a hand. "That one will be alright." Lightning carried Snow alone, stepping away from Fang. "He's too stubborn to die." Fang was fine to help, but Lightning seemed to insist on doing it herself.  Fang let them go, staying back and needing a moment to think about what had just happened.

 

She soon found herself alone, walking along the edges of the terrace and admiring the flowers. She closed her eyes and knelt to smell one, the scent taking her back to her home worlds away if only for a moment. Upon opening them, she was dragged back to reality. Fatigue finally began to set in, both upon her body and mind and she slumped down to her knees and rested by the flowers. Looking out over the city, it seemed peaceful for now. Most of the units had moved through and only a few stayed stationed. She didn't believe for a minute they were completely safe, but was thankful for the reprieve. She took the cellphone out from a pouch and tried it again, hoping to get Cid on the line but it was still jammed. In a way it was for the best, now she could resign herself to resting up for whatever lay ahead. Turning over in her mind the time spent with Lightning, and all those little moments she managed to leave the girl speechless. She was kinda cute, Fang had to admit, even if a little high strung and timid in her own way.

Hope slowly approached her, "Hey... Miss..."

"Oerba Yun Fang." She turned to him, looking the boy up and down. He seemed almost afraid of her. "Fang, if you prefer. You must be Hope. Lightning talked a lot about you."

"She did-"

"Good things." Fang put his worries to rest. "And standing up to that machine like that, I'm impressed."

Hope smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "I just did what had to be done. It was terrifying."

"You showed true courage." Fang nodded to him, "Remember that."

"Thanks." Hope looked out over the city, pausing for a moment.

Fang noticed. "How's it feel to be home?"

"It's just..." He could only smile. "You're from Gran Pulse, aren't you?"

"Did Lightning remind you to say 'Gran'?"

Hope nodded, "She was very insistent."

Fang liked that, "Yes I am." She surveyed the city, bathed in that dwindling golden light. "Me and Vanille."

"I met her!" Hope got up the nerve to sit down beside Fang, getting comfortable. "During the purge. She led me all over, and attacked PSICOM with some kind of fishing rod... And she was there for me, when my mother died."

"That's my Vanille." She was proud. "When did you see her last?"

"She was with Sazh. We got separated when Lightning ran ahea-"

"-Ran ahead?"

"Yeah, Lightning wanted us to keep moving. Sazh and Vanille were too tired, and they got left behind." Hope gulped, "She didn't mean it."

Fang tensed slightly, but at least Vanille wasn't alone. Who this Sazh person was she had no idea, though. "I can't believe she abandoned Vanille like that!"

"She didn't!" Hope tried his best to defend Lightning. "Lightning was angry, we'd just become l'Cie and- She wasn't her back then."

"Back then? How long was that? Two days? If that."

"She's changed." Hope grew a little uneasy but stuck to his guns. "She wouldn't give me the time of day when we met, thought I was useless. And now... Well, you saw." Fang paused, refraining from saying anymore. Fang let out a sigh and thought things through. There was a lot of anger in Lightning, but she'd never leave Vanille out in the cold. Would she? Hope remembered, "No wait, that wasn't the last time! We met back up after a while. Before Lightning began talking about destroying the Sanctum in Eden!" Hope was sweating, hoping he hadn't ruined a reputation. "She didn't want to live like a slave! Those were her words!"

"Alright, alright..." Fang lifted her hand, stopping him. "But what happened with Vanille?"

Hope put his head in his hands. "I was the one... I left her. Her and Sazh... I was so angry at Snow, and Lightning was against him..."

"Did you abandon her?"

"No. I didn't." Hope told the truth. "We went our separate paths. Lightning was angry... Pushing everyone away. I almost regretted not going with Vanille."

 

Fang listened to this intently before putting her hand on Hope's shoulder. "There's that talk of anger again."

"Yeah. She really struggles with that." Hope wasn't much of a psychologist, but he had a few observations. "I think, she doesn't like complication. She just wants to push ahead, always going forward."

"Hmm..." Fang thought to herself. "She always did prefer a target she could hit." Fang chuckled softly, rubbing her cheek. A few ideas came to her, she began to wonder if Lightning was running from something. Probably more than one demon. "Did she talk about herself much? Her home life?"

"Some..." Hope wasn't sure on that answer, "Well, not much."

"Didn't think so." Her sister was marrying a man she couldn't stand, Fang knew that. There had to be more than that though, as she seemed to be coming around to Snow now.

"Lightning's not her real name." Hope interrupted Fang's thoughts.

"Could have fooled me." Fang shrugged, "Laser like focus, strikes hard and fast, a real force of nature just waiting to be harnessed-" She stopped there, shutting her eyes. At the mention of 'harness' her mind went to a rather kinky image of Lightning and it was enough to derail her train of thought.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine..." Fang laughed it off. "Just thinking."

"She said it meant destruction, never building anything. She took it when her parents died." Hope suggested. "Is that where you were going with that?"

"Sure, kid." Fang nodded and smiled, "Exactly." Wait, that didn't make sense. "That doesn't fit her, though. She seems to be building you up, making you strong."

"She's changed." Hope concluded, coming back to an earlier point. "It's been a wild ride."

"And where is she now?"

"With Snow."

"With him..." Fang trailed off. "Oh- tending to his wounds."

"Yeah." Hope nodded.

"That makes more sense."

"As opposed to?"

Fang felt silly, "Nothing."

"No, really. Are you alright?" Hope reached out, nearly putting his hand on her shoulder. "Do you need some water?"

It was time to end this conversation before her wandering mind made a fool of her. Standing she brushed out her sari and shook her head. "Your father's home?"

"He actually sent me out here to ask if you wanted anything. I got a bit distracted."

"It was a good talk." She assured him. "But I do." She had a small craving. "Have anything to drink?"

"I just offered you water."

"Do you have anything a bit stronger?"

"Oh!" Hope stood and nodded. "Right this way."

Fang wrapped her arm around Hope, emphasizing just how much taller she was. "Thanks, kid. I could really use one..." She let Hope lead her into the apartment.

"You might want to ask my Dad, he once caught me sneaking into that cabinet and grounded me for a month."

"Of course..." She smiled, "Time I introduced myself to daddy."

 

#

ESTHEIM RESIDENCE - EVENING

It took some time for Hope's father Bartholomew to come to grips with the news. He and Hope sat in the living room, trying their best to make sense of it all. Fang had been given the key to the liquor cabinet in the meantime. For all that Bartholomew had thrust upon him, he handled things surprisingly well. They had a heart to heart and managed, even if the pain would take a long time to heal. Sure enough, slowly, as Lightning tended to Snow's wounds, Fang found herself with the boy and his father.

"So you're from Pu-"

"Gran Pulse." Hope corrected his father.

"You're from Gran Pulse..." Bartholomew sat in a living room chair before Fang who stood swirling a glass of wine.

"Oerba Yun Fang, pleased to meet you." She extended one hand. "Fang for short."

Bartholomew reached up and shook it, before reclining back with a look of total disbelief on his face. "I never expected to meet someone from Pul-"

"Gran Pulse." Hope again.

"Right." He looked Fang over, noticing the tattoo and motioned to it. "That's a very bold fashion choice."

"Hmm?"

"Your tattoo."

Fang looked at her left arm, "Oh, that. You know, you're the only one to acknowledge it since I got here." Fang was proud of it. "I'll take 'bold' as a compliment." She liked this man. Fang took another sip of her drink and looked around the apartment. "I can't believe all of this is yours."

"Whose would it be?" Bartholomew asked.

"The whole concept of it... Might be nice to own your own bedsheets though, I'd have killed for that." She looked at the father and son pair before stopping. "Is this too much for you?"

"No. Not at all." Bartholomew sat up, adjusting his posture. He told the truth, "Unexpected, but-" He turned to Hope. "-It's all alright."

Fang smiled at that. "I should leave you two alone."

"No, not at all." He was very hospitable. "It's a lot, but it's no bother."

Fang caught a glimpse of Nora's picture behind the pair. "No, I think I'll check in on the others..." She stood for a moment before asking, "If that's alright with you."

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, it's just your home..." Fang wondered, "I'm drinking your wine..."

"You can go, Fang." Hope cleared things up. "You don't have to ask permission."

"Just checking." Fang smiled to hope, bowing and turning to leave. Bartholomew was nothing like she had expected of someone from Cocoon, she wanted to be a good house guest to someone so kind. She paused though, looking over the long row of doors. "And where is Light..."

"Two to the right." Hope clued her in.

"Thanks, kid!"

Bartholomew slumped back down in his chair now that the pressure of appearances was over. He rubbed his temple and seemed to be in awe. "She's something else."

"She's nothing compared to her friend." Hope stood by his father. "So..."

"Yeah..." Bartholomew couldn't ignore it any longer. "Hope- I think we should do something."

"I still can't believe she's gone."

Bartholomew reached out and pulled his son in for a hug, rubbing his back. "I know... I know..."

 

Fang strode down the hallway, enjoying sips of her drink and peeking through the cracks in the doors. Sure enough she found Lightning and Snow. The man was unconscious, Lightning sat beside the bed idly playing with her knife while listening into the news broadcast which had been playing nonstop. About the l'Cie, and their invasion of Palumpolum. Fang stood by the crack in the door, listening. No mention of Vanille at least.

When Snow came to, Lighting was quick to keep him relaxed. "Lay down." Fang didn't want to intrude, it had been a long time since those two had seen each other. She couldn't help but eavesdrop though, peeking through the keyhole.

"See you took the kid's toy away." Snow began. Fang assumed he meant the knife.

"Uuuhhh..." Lightning wasn't sure what to say, "He gave it back to me; said he didn't need it anymore."

"Hm, go figure..." To Fang that explained some of what she saw. The anger Hope spoke of, being angry at Snow.

"I was too much." Lightning began, and that got Fang's full attention. "What happened to Serah. All I could think about was, what could I have done?" Something Fang could understand. Could she have protected Vanille better? Found a way out during the purge, or maybe even found her before then? "I hated myself for not trusting her. It hurt too much..." Lightning held her survival knife, speaking honestly with Snow. "I couldn't face it..." There was a silence. That anger Lightning held, to Fang to hear her say those words, it meant she wanted to overcome it. To understand why she pushed so many away. Perhaps she could walk the right path, Light was showing she was strong enough to at least recognize it. "Look, Snow..." Lightning continued. "I-" Light had to find the courage to say it. "I'm sorry." Another brief pause before, "Forgive me." Fang's eyes widened, a small smile crossing her lips. That was something. She might not have understood their full history, but it didn't matter.

Snow sat up, fighting off the sting of feeling every muscle in his chest cry in agony. "For what?"

"Everything."

Snow fell back on the bed, trying to relax. "If you tell me your real name, I suppose I could." Fang liked where this was going.

Lightning just laughed it off, "Have Serah tell you. When she comes back." Dammit, a cop out. Oh well, there were other ways of solving that mystery.

"Deal." Snow gave up too easily for Fang's liking.

Fang felt Hope tap her on the shoulder, she turned as Hope gave her a peculiar look. She whispered to him, "I was only-"

Hope pushed past her, sliding the door open as Fang stood with her back to the wall. Luckily the boy didn't think to ask what she was doing. "My dad said he'd like to see you guys- he'd like to talk." Hope looked to Fang and she nodded, walking back to the living room with Lightning and Snow not having any idea she was listening.

 

It was awkward, quiet. They sat on the living room chairs, Fang propping herself up onto the armrest of one. For her part she had already made her introductions, this was Snow's turn to address the familial patriarch. To his credit, the man got from his chair and knelt before Bartholomew. "The blame is mine." He knelt close to the ground, Fang had to resist putting her legs up and treating him as a footstool.

Bartholomew sat with his head in his hands, letting out a long sigh as Hope of all people came to Snow's defense. "If it wasn't for Snow, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Snow..." Bartholomew looked at the guy, "Did Nora, did she say anything to you?"

"Hope." Snow looked up to him. "She said, get him home."

The more Bartholomew spoke, the more Fang liked him. "And that's exactly what you've done." Both Snow and Hope seemed a little surprised at the man's response though. There was a collective sigh of relief, the last burden brought to that home had been quelled. "Face to face like this, it's hard to believe you're all dangerous fugitives." Bartholomew continued, "The entire world is scared to death of you l'Cie. No, not just you, people who have helped you, bumped into you; sometimes it's even just people who have walked by one of you. They think they're tainted, and want every one of them purged."

Snow shouted, a little out of place even if he was accurate. "The Sanctum's a puppet of the fal'Cie!" He sank back to his knees. "To them, our lives don't mean anything at all. Let's stop this! Take down the Sanctum, and save Cocoon!"

"You've thought that through?" Bartholomew asked him, Fang had to stifle a laugh knowing there wasn't a chance. "If l'Cie take down the Sanctum, fear of Pulse will only get worse." That was something Fang could not abide. The wisdom to accept his son no matter what, to take her in was one thing. But the Sanctum had to be forcibly dealt with. "They won't stop at fear, people will take up arms and stand against you. Can you imagine it? The rampant violence-"

Lightning interrupted, "When the government's control is gone, the citizens will revolt." She had a good point.

"So what then?" Fang stood, addressing Bartholomew. "We're just supposed to smile and eat a bullet? That means you too." Even if she didn't want to put pressure on Bartholomew for helping them, it didn't change that they were now in this together.

"I know I'm part of this." Bartholomew told her, "I'm on your side of the fence. Harbourer of l'Cie, and a public enemy." Fang couldn't understand why he failed to see that the Sanctum shouldn't be stopped then.

"Coming here-" Hope spoke up, "-was a bad idea."

Bartholomew slapped his son on the shoulder and told him, "This is your home." He laughed slightly, standing to address the l'Cie. "We're all here. Let's figure this out together."

 

The lights flickered, all the l'Cie got to their feet. An attack? Had PSICOM found them? It seemed that way, until the lights came back on. Everything was quiet.

"Power surge..." Bartholomew quieted them down. "They're taxing the grid just looking for you."

"We're not safe here." Hope told his father. "They'll find us. We should go."

Bartholomew wasn't having any of it. "I told you, this is your home." He was increasingly concerned for all of them. "They haven't found you yet, be grateful."

"But we should keep moving." Lightning suggested. "It won't be long."

Snow held his chest, trying to shrug off the pain and doing a poor job at that. "She's right-"

"Hold on." Bartholomew told them, "You've all been through hell. You should be taking advantage of this time." He smiled a bit, "I've already given you safe habour, and spoken at length with you all. What's a few more hours? Or until dawn?" He motioned to the bedroom Snow and Lightning had been in. "Rest up. Who knows when you'll get another chance?"

He made a lot of sense. Still, Lightning had to be sure it was what he wanted. "You don't have to do this."

"But I am." Bartholomew sat back down. "Do you want to stop me? In there's a bed as large as they come, with twelve-hundred thread count sheets." He chuckled. "Hope told me you slept on a rock last night."

"We should-" Lightning hesitated.

Snow cut her off. "Twelve-hundred, Light. It's like sleeping on a cloud."

Fang couldn't argue with the need to rest, and it would be nice to spend a night not being surrounded by Cavalry troops. "Have any more of this?" She shook her near empty glass.

Bartholomew acknowledged her before laying out the plan for the night. "Hope should spend the night in his bedroom, and I have mine. You three can take the guest room."

Fang gracefully declined. "If it's all the same to you, I'd like to watch the stars tonight." She motioned to the long line of windows which overlooked the terrace. "Mind if I sleep there tonight?"

"By all means." Bartholomew nodded. "Are you two okay to share a room?"

Light and Snow looked at each other, neither one quite sure about it but managed a collective "Sure."

"Then let's get some rest." Hope smiled, looking forward to his bed. "Meet at daybreak?"

"Is there breakfast?" Snow asked.

"I'll see what I can do." Bartholomew stood, as did the others. Lightning even bowed to him, Fang assumed it was customary. "My one rule, Fang-"

"Hm?"

"You can touch anything but that black bottle with the silver trim on the bottom shelf. I don't care how strong you are, I will bring you down should you drink it."

Fang believed him, "Sure thing."

"Then goodnight." Bartholomew took his leave, with Hope following close behind wasting no time to reunite with his bed.

 

"So, Lightning." Snow motioned to the bedroom. "I have one rule too."

"Eyes to yourself." Lightning pushed past him, glancing briefly to Fang. "I need a shower..."

"It wasn't me I was worried about!" Snow finished. "But don't take too long..." He stayed a few paces back from Lightning as the two of them made their way.

Leaving Fang alone again, to turn off the lights and find a small blanket to lay upon the floor and curl up on. Sadly, it seems her hope to watch the stars fell through, the city was blinding. She found herself staying awake, alone with her thoughts. Returning to playing back the events of the day once more in her head.

 

#

ESTHEIM RESIDENCE - NIGHT

An hour passed when with pillow in hand, Lightning rubbed her eyes and quietly exited the guest bedroom and came into the living room. Snow's voice stammered behind her, repeating Serah's name in his sleep. It was a small relief when Lightning shut the door behind her, muting him. Letting her hand drop, she turned and her gaze came across Fang's silhouette as she looked out across Palumpolum.

Hearing the door close behind her, Fang turned slightly but seemed unconcerned. "Can't sleep?"

"Could you-" Lightning opened the door again, revealing the sound of Snow repeating Serah's name ad nauseam; at times frantically and at other times, lustfully. "- with this?" She had to hold herself back from slamming the door shut, instead again letting it close with just a simple click.

"I don't believe I've heard a man suffering a worse dream, or a better one..." Fang considered. "I wonder what they are up to in his head-"

"Don't-" Lightning wearily held up her hand. "Not another word."

"You might have to get used to the fact that if we succeed, he will be having her nightly-"

"I'm armed." Lightning drew her knife from her vest pocket. "Besides, what's your excuse for being awake?" From what Lightning could see, Fang was fully clothed and armed herself. It looked like she hadn't even laid down. "Are you not even going to try and sleep?"

"I can't..." Fang seemed a bit frustrated and looked back over the city lights. "I haven't had a good night's rest in over five-hundred years. Ever since I came to Cocoon. Your lights, your noise! It's deafening." She reached out and pointed towards the sky. "I can barely see the stars."

"No cities like this on Gran Pulse?"

"A few, some stretch for miles. There's even a trainyard close to where I made my bed, but nothing compared to this. I grew up in a fishing village, we relied on the stars to guide us." She sunk to the floor and pressed her back up against the window. "Usually I just go until I'm too exhausted to stay awake." She motioned to the couch in the centre of the room. "Go on, I won't disturb you. That's what you're here for, isn't it?"

 

Lightning hesitated for a moment, so Fang continued. "You can take that vest off if you want. Wouldn't be the first time I've been around other girls like this."

"Vanille?" Lightning kept the vest on but made her way to the couch anyways.

"What makes you say that?"

Lightning hesitated. Her first response slipped out; she wasn't looking for conversation. However, it was out there so she might as well. "You two aren't a pair?"

"As in lovers?" Fang chuckled. "She's more of a sister, really."

"Could have fooled me." Lightning leapt onto the couch and laid back on it, trying to get comfortable. She would be honest, "The kind of woman who says they would 'tear down the sky' for another, is not the type to-"

"Marry Snow?" Fang grinned, enjoying how those two words got a little under Lightning's skin. "Or any other man for that matter?"

"Right." Lightning looked around for a blanket but there wasn't one within reach. "I'm not wrong."

"No. No, you're not..." Fang folded her arms and smiled. "Takes one to know one, I suppose."

That got more of Lightning's attention than her comment about Snow. Light propped herself up on her elbows. "What?"

"You heard me. We're alike." Fang seemed a little more upbeat, perhaps this was just the entertainment she was looking for. Besides, "Our time together this afternoon made it obvious. I had my suspicions at first, but this confirms it."

"Good night, Fang."

Fang's eyes widened. "You haven't told anyone, have you?" Lightning lay silent, staring up at the ceiling. Fang decided to approach things a little more delicately. "How long has this been going on?"

It it would shut her up, "PSICOM purged my entire town, my sister was branded a l'Cie and is marrying an idiot, myself and others were branded -as Pulse l'Cie no less shortly afterwards. Now we're in the middle of a densely populated city trying to hide from an entire world out to destroy us..." Lightning sighed, "And you're wondering why I haven't showed any interest in romance?" She kept staring up at the ceiling. "I've had a few things going on lately."

Fang pushed a little, "Before the purge, before your sister's engagement. Have you spent years of your life keeping this hidden?"

"I've had to protect my sister."

"Name one man you've fallen for."

Lightning hesitated for a single moment, "Amodar. Lieutenant Amodar."

"I don't believe you." She had heard Snow mention the name before, but by all accounts he was simply a superior officer and friend. Never mind how unsure Lightning's voice was in the moment. Fang made herself more comfortable on the floor and brushed out the wrinkles in her sari. There was a long pause. Fang looked through the darkness over the faint outline of Lightning on the couch and waited for her to say anything else. It felt like a very long minute before Fang spoke to her softly. "Why hide it?" Lightning didn't respond, but Fang knew she wasn't sleeping. She shrugged. "Hide it, then. It's your right. But if you grow tired of that, you don't ever need to hide it from me." Fang took a deep breath and tried to relax herself, maybe it was time to try and sleep again. "Good night, Light."

 

Shortly thereafter, Fang was having the first good night's rest she had the pleasure of in more than five-hundred years when someone nudging her foot dragged her out of it. "It had better not be morning already..."

"No."

Fang groaned, "PSICOM?"

"It's me."

Fang reluctantly opened her weary eyes to find herself looking at Lightning's legs. She slowly cocked her head upwards to see the soldier standing anxiously, with her arms crossed and carefully looking to ensure they were alone. "So I see..." She had fallen asleep sitting on the floor, and decided to stay there while waiting for Lightning to explain things.

"Hypothetically..." Lightning was adept at many things, lying was not one of them. "If I did want to be with a woman... What would I do?"

Fang couldn't help but smile. "It's more a question of 'who', soldier girl."

"Light." Lightning insisted. "Just Light."

"Light," She had to wonder, "-how long was I asleep?"

"Three hours." Lightning's voice was weary, it was clear she hadn't slept a wink. "Able to talk?"

"That depends, are you ready to?"

 

"I'm just waiting for you to make some sort of comment." Lightning sighed, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"What kind of comment might that be?" She reached out her hand for Lightning to take. "Help me up, won't you?"

"You're going to make some kind of joke. About how the Sargent is hopeless when it comes to love." Lightning gripped Fang's hand firmly and pulled her to her feet. "I'm not hopeless-" Lightning tried heading off anything Fang might quip about at the pass. "- I just..."

"Need to feel the soft touch of a woman." Fang straightened out her sari. "Her sweet lips on yours. Her scent on your clothes... Her juices running down your fa-"

"Yes, that." Lightning couldn't help but blush. "I don't know why."

"You really don't have to." Fang took a leisurely stroll around the living room, thinking. "I never gave it much thought, it's just how I am. And how you are. Simple as that." Fang looked to Lightning's eyes. "Find a sweet girl, whatever kind you might like, and be with her. What's stopping you? Having them know?"

"It's easier for you." Lightning ventured a guess, "I'm sure Gran Pulse doesn't care."

"Oh yes, because we're all just so uncivilized..." Fang trailed off, now wasn't the time to be defensive and Lightning did at least respectfully name her homeland. "What would it change if only those in this apartment knew?"

"It changes how someone looks at you."

"Do you know that for certain? As far as I know I'm the only one you've told." Fang leaned against a window and folded her arms. "Are you that afraid of your image?"

"It's not my image. I just..." Lightning wasn't sure how to say it. "I like how I'm treated. I like the respect I get wearing this uniform. I don't want that to change. But for people to know I want to be with a woman, it's frivolous... So impractical." Fang took a step towards Lightning and reached to straighten her vest. Lightning hesitated, holding Fang's hand. "I'm not some naive child. It's not like I haven't been with another."

"But no one you really wanted..." Fang managed to get her hand free, muttering something about 'impractical' and went back to straightening out Lightning's clothing. "I don't know what you think it might change. Are you afraid it's a point of weakness? No one would ever think a hot career military gal like yourself is. I bet, once this is all over, you could march into any bar, catch the eye of some young filly, sweep her up off her feet and have her melt in your arms." Lightning wanted to respond but her mind was suddenly having trouble thinking coherently. "Then what you do..." Fang leaned in, her breath on Lightning's neck. "Is you bite 'em right here." She held her lips and teeth less than an inch from Lightning's tender flesh. "And show them, and everyone around 'em who's boss..." Fang lingered for a moment before pulling back. "If anything, it'll make people treat you like the alpha I sense you are. Trust me, go for the neck, just a tender loving bite to make 'em shake then go wherever that night takes you."

"Spea-" Lightning's mind was busy conjuring up her ideal night in a bar in Bodhem suddenly. "Speaking from-"

"Experience? Plenty." Fang purred. "If you want people thinking you're in charge, you might want to do something about that blush... Still, if you don't feel like taking the lead, I'm sure plenty would love a chance to toy with you too." Fang spoke with confidence, unconcerned about any details she might be sharing. "It's just a matter of sensations, scents, knowing where and how to touch. But once you've got her all figured out..." She couldn't hide her grin, recalling her own experiences with various women in Oerba. "It's nothing you can't handle."

"Do you really think it's that easy?"

"Please. For a woman like yourself? Announce to the world you're looking for a cute piece of tail and watch them come running."

"I was asking about making one melt in my arms..." Lightning smiled a bit. "But do you really find me that attractive? Is Vanille just not your type?"

Fang paused, looking to Lightning's eyes and replied. "You might be. I think you still have a ways to go."

"Before?"

"I need someone isn't afraid to take what they want." Fang strolled back over to Lightning and brushed a few stray strands of hair from her shoulder. "Why? Are you prepositioning me?" She motioned to the couch. "We could have a go right now."

"The others." Lightning sighed, biting her lip and turning away from Fang. "They might hear."

"Oh I'd make sure of that." Seeming a bit disappointed, Fang pulled away from Lightning. "You're still scared. Still not ready-"

"-It's been a lifetime." Lightning explained, "It's going to take time, and things are still not like what they are on Gran Pulse."

"That's no excuse."

"I don't even know if this is for me."

"Only one way to find out." Fang knew she had to push a little more. "I've explained everything I can, short of that thing I can do with my tongue." Fang could see the way Lightning looked at her, so much hesitation masking such a deep yearning. "I'm going to try and get some sleep. Don't disturb me unless you're willing to let everyone know just how 'impractical' you are..." She even seemed a little offended.

"Fang, I didn't mean-" Fang had already laid back down on the floor and curled up, facing the window. "Do you have any understanding of what it's like for someone on Cocoon?" Fang didn't reply, instead feigning snoring. "Fine." Lightning hopped back onto the bed and lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling once more. "Goodnight, Fang."

 

Fang's eyes were open, weary. Frustratingly, she couldn't understand so much hesitation. If this is what life on Cocoon did to people, maybe it was for the best it be destroyed.

#

 

ESTHEIM RESIDENCE - DAWN

Fang was having the second good night's rest she had the pleasure of in more than five-hundred years when someone nudging her foot dragged her out of it. "It had better not be morning already..."

"No."

Fang purred, "Light?"

"PSICOM!" Snow grabbed Fang by her bra and nearly threw her out of the way before PSICOM soldiers began firing into the apartment while smoke grenades fell from the ceiling. Snow was barking orders, "Hope! In the back!" It seems the whole group had rushed out of bed and poured into the living room. Fang scrambled to her feet in time to knock one of the first PSICOM to invade the apartment into a wall.

Snow collapsed to the floor, and Hope rushed to his side. "You're not ready for this!" He helped Snow to his feet. "I'll stay here." Fang and Lightning fought back to back but were so preoccupied with fending off the first wave neither had time to appreciate it. "Snow, help my dad!"

"Come on." Snow grabbed Bartholomew's arm and tried to lead him to safety.

A PSICOM officer knocked Fang back and got a bead on Hope, but before he could pull the trigger Lightning kicked him in the head so hard it cracked his helmet in two. Finally fighting with a united front, the three of them made short work of the remaining members of the unit. The apartment continued to shake as more PSICOM troops flew overhead and others bombed adjacent buildings cutting off any hope of retreat.

When they finished with the soldiers, Lightning ordered Fang and Hope to stay back. To hide at the side of the line of windows, and to stay out of sight. Snow came back into the living room, keeping off to the side as well when a gunship dropped from the sky and aimed a floodlight at their home. More PSICOM lined up outside, it felt as if the whole army was there.

 

Fang stood above Lightning, getting a peek outside. "Who ordered the battalion..."

Lightning stayed by her feet. "They'll take out the whole building next." She motioned for Snow and Bartholomew to come forward.

"Dad!" Hope ran to his father.

"Hope! Thank goodness, you're not hurt."

"No, how about you?"

"Still in one piece."

Snow crept up to Fang and Lightning, getting what might resemble an idea. "My turn..."

Expecting another impressive display of his Eidolon, Fang let Snow pass and take up station by Lightning. Instead, as Snow walked forward he managed to take his shirt off. Almost flexing a bit, even bandaged his chest was his best feature and he did have a captive audience. Lightning backed away slowly as Snow held his trenchcoat at the ready.

"What are you doing with that?" Lightning asked in a hushed tone.

"I have an idea..." Snow held it out in full view of the soldiers who promptly began firing wildly at it.

"Snow!" Lightning tried to get him to stop but he waved her back.

"Don't shoot!" He yelled out to them. Fang could only watch in awe as she witnessed what had to be the complete breakdown of a man's sanity. "I'll show you what a l'Cie looks like!"

"I think they know what we look like!" Lightning tried to yell over the sound of gunfire, which stopped abruptly the moment those words were out of her mouth. Lightning tried talking sense into him, "What in hell are you..." She trailed off as Snow put up his hands and walked in front of every soldier, completely exposing himself. Stepping through the shattered window, Snow quietly watched as every PSICOM soldier lined up their shot. He began his speech, "Me! I'm a l'Cie!"

 

Lightning looked back at Fang, she had no words.

"Well, he's no coward." Fang spoke softly, "I'll give him that."

 

"Surprised?!" Snow began to walk towards the line of soldiers. "Expected some kind of monster?!"

 

"Maybe it's a distraction." Hope suggested. "Maybe we can go-"

"Go where?" Lightning stayed crouched, "Felix Heighs has to be completely locked down.

"Maybe he's buying time, for an ambush." Hope still wanted to make sense of this.

Fang held her cellphone to her ear, "I don't know." She nearly growled, "Still nothing..."

 

"I'm flesh and blood like you, an ordinary citizen of Cocoon!" Snow didn't let up. "Don't you get it? This has been our home our whole lives! How could we even think of destroying it?! We want to protect this place just as much as you!" Despite all odds, he somehow managed to shake the resolve of many of the troops. They wavered, beginning to talk amongst themselves.

 

"I don't believe this..." Lightning could hear PSICOM having second thoughts. "He's actually getting through to them."

"Good." Fang sighed, "This might be our only hope."

 

"You must be Snow Villiers." Rosch stepped through the crowd and introduced himself, silencing the soldiers around him. "I understand your plight, however the Pulse threat is not so easily dismissed. The very existence of you l'Cie puts every last one of us in danger."

 

So much for getting through with them. The l'Cie behind the wall looked on, dismayed and wondered how long Snow would be left alive.

 

"Tell me. Do you really think your life is worth more than the lives of millions of Cocoon citizens?" Rosch began to argue with Snow. "I do not. And so it falls to me to order your execution. It's that simple. It is my responsibility to see you put down." He turned away from Snow as the soldiers raised their rifles. "Your lives are forfeit."

"Cut the crap, you want l'Cie, you kill l'Cie!" Snow restlessly paced back and forth. "Why do other people have to die?!"

 

Fang tried the cellphone for the last time, futily barking out hushed orders. She gave up, kneeling down and whispering in Lightning's ear. "We are running out of time... They won't listen to him much longer."

Hope crouched beside them, holding onto Lightning's arm. "Maybe, now's the time for a dramatic rescue."

"Would be nice." Fang conceded.

 

"Do you think we want to purge our own people?! If any of Pulse remains, the populous will erupt into chaos! Without sacrifice, without the purge, Cocoon will die!" Rosch was growing just as impatient as Snow. The two stood opposite one another, neither unsure of what to say next.

 

"Please, please... Any time now..." Fang nervously tapped her fingertips against the floor.

"A rescue isn't coming." Lightning ran to Bartholemew, griped his shoulders and told him, "We're leaving! Hope! Tie up your dad! We threatened you and forced you to help us! Got-"

 

"All of them! I want every last l'Cie in chains!" Rosch's order was accompanied by the sounds of suppressive fire, yelling, and Snow's grunts and yells as he was overwhelmed by PSICOM forces. He took a sharp blow to the underside of his chin before he fell, soldiers grabbing his arms. With Snow restrained, Rosch marched up to the man and delivered a swift blow to the head, knocking him out cold.

PSICOM flooded into the apartment, with Hope having barely enough time to restrain his father in only the most basic fashion. At least fifty soldiers flooded in while tear gas rained down upon all of the remaining l'Cie. Lightning gripped her crystal, "ODIN-" She screamed, nearly dropping it as a bullet grazed her hand refusing her a chance to use it. She drew her gunblade and started slashing at any shadow amidst the gas which looked remotely close to a soldier. There were too many, she was forced back, knocking into Fang who nearly struck Light with her lance. The two looked to each other and managed to steady themselves, fighting off the onslaught as Hope cried out somewhere in the fog.

It was simply too much. Without Snow or Hope to help them, and the tear gas flooding their eyes, even their abilities as l'Cie couldn't save them. Lightning was knocked back over a chair, and fell to the floor of the living room. She looked up to see Fang still fighting, knocking two soldiers back before turning and trying to give Lightning a hand up. The moment she turned, a soldier managed to strike her across the back of the neck with a heavy baton, sending her crashing down before Lightning. Both of them tried to get to their feet, but Rosch was quickly on top of them both. He struck Fang's neck the way he had been taught, immediately causing her to lose consciousness and crash back onto the floor.

Lightning held her gunblade, lifted it at him and tried to propel herself up off the floor when Rosch and two other soldiers beat her down. She didn't let go of her weapon, laying on her back and trying to control the pain. Being the only l'Cie left conscious, every soldier focused their rifle on her.

Rosch knelt and slowly stroked her hair, speaking calmly. "You have two options... Come quietly or-"

Lightning grabbed his hand, pulled with all her strength and flipped him over her. She leapt back to her feet, but as Rosch hit the floor he got a clear shot at her and took it. Lightning was struck mid-stride and finally gave in, slumping down in Rosch's arms as PSICOM soldiers quickly went to pull her off. Rosch stood and dusted himself off, tapping his ear piece. "All Pulse l'Cie in custody... Well done with operation Clear Sky..." He listened for a moment, "Understood." He ordered his troops, "Cuff and sedate them, we're to rendezvous with the Palamecia."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pulse l'Cie are imprisoned on the Palamecia awaiting execution. Jihl Naabat tries to cut a deal. Things heat up between Fang and Lightning. Literally, it's bloody hot in those cells.

PALAMECIA CELLS

"Oh come on!" Fang was hurried down a hallway in the Palamecia's brig, hands cuffed behind her back. "Is that the best you've got?!" Her bottom lip bled, her knuckles were raw from the fight, and her body was bruised in more than a few places. "You had better do far more than this, it's dangerous to leave me so strong!" The PSICOM officers remained silent and avoided eye contact. "Come on! Take a shot at me! Give me a reas-" She was forcefully thrown into a small metal cell and the door was slammed shut and locked before she could turn around. Fang panted, sweat dripped off her brow. "Yeah, thought so..." She couldn't help but smile, rather pleased with herself.

 

At least until the minutes began to tick by, and she realized she might be in for a long stay. The sweltering heat in the cell didn't help matters. Already tired from the fight, the last thing her body needed was to bake even more. Exhausted, she slumped down against a hot metal wall and rested quietly for a moment.

There was a faint sound, a sharp mechanical purr. Perched on the ceiling in one corner was a security camera, which watched her intently. Heat rippled before it, swept up through a metal grating in the ceiling, venting it away.

"Enjoying the show?" Fang gave the camera a friendly smile and bowed her head ever slightly. "Could you turn down the heat?" Nothing. "Fine, then. I suppose I give you the pleasure of watching me disrobe, but-" she turned, revealing her handcuffed hands, "-it seems you lot screwed your chances on that!" Chuckling, she braced back against the wall and watched the camera. It was clearly focused on her, occasionally adjusting its lens a bit to compensate for the lights above which at times flickered and dimmed. "Do you like seeing me bloodied?"

 

Boots marched down the hallway, coming closer. "Hey!" A man's voice she couldn't recognize yelled out, the sound coming in through the vents. Fang could hear the heavy metal doors of another cell open and close. "You could at least tell us where we're going!" The sound of boots marching trailed off back down the hall.

"Yeah!" A young woman's voice rang out next. Fang knew that one.

"Vanille!" For a moment Fang was sure she was hallucinating. "VANILLE!"

"Fang!" It came from the cell to Fang's left. She heard Vanille run to the shared wall and bang on it twice. "Fang! You've come!"

"About time the calvary showed up!" Sazh was filled with undue optimism. "Vanille's told me a lot about you!"

Fang sighed, "At least we're going to have plenty of time to catch up..."

"What's that supposed to mean? Where are the others?"

"I don't-"

"Serah!" Snow snapped back into consciousness in the cell across the narrow hallway from Vanille and Sazh's.

"Ah..." Sazh dropped down to the floor and pressed his back to a wall. "Maybe I spoke too soon on that rescue thing."

 

Vanille didn't seem to care. "Fang!" She was jumping up and down, trying to get a peak into Fang's cell but couldn't manage it. "Are you hurt?"

"Nothing I can't handle. And they better not have laid a hand on you!"

"No, I'm fine."

"I'm fine too." Sazh interrupted.

"How long have you been here, sweetheart?" At least she found Vanille, it was something.

"Just a few days. Hard to tell-"

Sazh was interrupted by Vanille. "She means me... Um, just a few days. It's hard to tell."

 

"Hey!" Hope awoke in the same cell as Snow. "It's good to hear you, Vanille."

"Hope!" Vanille clapped her hands together once. "We meet again."

"Sorta."

"We're all together! There's no way we can't escape now!" Ever the optimist. "For once I want to save you!"

 

"We will." Fang wasn't about to let Vanille down. Pausing, she realized that they weren't all together. "Where's Light?"

"We're two to a room." Sazh wondered, "She's not with you?"

"Anyone?" No one had seen Lightning since they were taken prisoner. Fang's heart sank. They didn't- They couldn't have- She wouldn't have gone down fighting, would she? "I'm sure she's around!" Fang announced to them, trying to comfort herself. "Maybe just unconscious."

"Wouldn't she still be with one of us?"

"Thank you, Hope! That's very helpful!" Fang rose to her feet and began pacing around her cell.

"Maybe they took her somewhere else?" Sazh asked. His voice grew agitated, "We just came from questioning."

"Miss Jihl Nabaat..." Vanille added.

"She took my boy!" Sazh pounded once against the common wall. "We're gotta to find a way out of here!"

"And rescue Light." Fang became more commanding. "All agreed? We get out of these cells and find Light, anyone we meet is expendable."

 

"Hey..." Snow wondered aloud. "You're calling her Light, guess you two really hit it off."

"I suppose." Fang felt the statement a little odd.

"I thought you two would have at least exchanged a couple blows."

"Well I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?"

"That you are." Snow tried to overcome his throbbing headache. "Sounds like you two had a heart to heart... Is that why she snuck out of our room in the middle of the night?"

"I think she..." Fang wondered how to phrase it. "Felt it uncomfortable to share a room with a man who was about to be married... To her sister."

"Ah, yeah, well that makes sense." Only Hope saw Snow flex. "I guess I have that effect on the Farron girls. I always suspected she had the hots for me. But I love Serah, and I'm not about to break my promise to her."

"Right..." Fang smirked. "Because there's no reason why Light could ever resist you."

"Well, she's going to have to learn to live with it. There's no shame, really. Sometimes we have to accept that some things just don't work out how we'd like them to... But for her sake, I think she'd prefer it if we kept her attractions on the down low. I don't think she likes discussing these things..."

It was enough to lighten Fang's mood. "Snow, you don't know just how right you are."

#

PALAMECIA INTERROGATION ROOM

"You're in a lot of trouble, Claire Farron." Jihl circled Lightning who sat at a metal interrogation table in the middle of a brightly lit room. Guards stood outside the steel door, occasionally looking in through a small window but leaving Jihl and Lightning alone for the most part.

"Really? I hadn't the faintest idea, thanks for letting me know." Lightning looked straight ahead, sitting up tall in her chair and letting her heavily cuffed wrists rest in her lap. She coughed, a small bit of blood splashed onto the table. She was trying not to show it, but her breathing was heavier, more laboured than usual. She had taken a worse beating than any of the four. It was scrapes, welts and bruises all the way down, a couple bleeding. Dirt smattered across her chest along with cuts. Her vest was intact for the most part, but torn in places and loosened from her form. Her l'Cie brand had become visible, sitting just next to her pendant which fell between her breasts. "I thought my execution was inevitable, so why are you questioning me?"

Jihl looked towards one upper corner, where another security camera was fastened. She listened to the click and purring it made for a moment before dismissing the question. "I don't answer to you, you answer to me."

"I never answered to you."

"You're Guardian Corps, and you will listen to a PSICOM officer."

"Even as a Pulse l'Cie? Do I look like I'm Guardian Corps anymore." Light looked up to Jihl. "I won't tell you anything."

"I can make things more comfortable for you."

Lightning had trouble believing this was happening. "A bare cell suits me just fine..." She was curious though. "What do you even want to know?"

"What your focus is, why it takes six of you, the dreams you've been having. Everything." Jihl tossed her clipboard onto the table. Lightning could see it had a nearly endless stream of questions on it. "It's such a waste, to have you all shot." She sat up on the table and considered, "There's too much to learn. Besides, you'll all become Cie'th anyways. So what's the point, really?" She spoke candidly, unconcerned about whomever was watching the footage might think. "But such as it is, I don't have time to sweet talk you into telling me what I want to know... So I'm offering you a bribe. How about a pillow in exchange for..." She tapped on a couple of the top questions. "Any of those?"

"Do I look like I need anything?" Lightning sighed, seeming a bit bored.

"Oh no..." Jihl laughed, "No, of course not. I forgot whom I'm talking to. The Sergeant, the soldier. The kind of woman who would volunteer to be put on a train with a dozen armed guards, and take them all out."

"That's right." Lightning was calm, "I'll do it again. Maybe it's best to lock me up."

 

Jihl cracked open her baton and held it to Lightning's chin, her captive barely flinched. "I don't have to be nice."

"Please tell me you're going to kill me now." Jihl struck Lightning across the face once, breaking open her lower lip. Lightning was able to squelch any indication she was hurt, but still shook from the sting. Her eyes shut for a moment, before fluttering back open. Her breathing still deep, slow.

"I don't want to do this, Miss Farron." Jihl dropped the baton on the table and walked into Lightning's field of view. "Surely, there must be something you want. Some last request."

Lightning remained stoic, "Your superiors can't possibly want to know the answers to those questions badly enough for this."

"No, they don't." Jihl sat back down on the table and looked to Lightning, "But I do..." She decided to give a little more slack, maybe Lightning would bite. "It's my job to oversee Cocoon l'Cie, and hunt Pulse l'Cie, enemies of Cocoon. I've grown to know many; I've watched some succeed, and more than a few fail. I've seen what it does to people... Like that young boy, Dajh." She wasn't sure if Lightning was listening but continued. "It's an unjust fate. So, when I can, I'll make a bargain... Anything short of your release, of course. For all of the waste it is, you're still a very dangerous woman." She looked to Lightning sympathetically, "Indulge me in my curiosities, and I'll make sure your remaining hours are pleasant ones."

Lightning was quiet, but Jihl let her think. They were a day away from Eden and there were plenty of other l'Cie in the brig. If Lightning wouldn't offer what she needed, she'd try another. Despite this, Lightning's silence was gradually making her impatient and she was about to open her mouth when Lightning responded to her.

"Take me to my cell." That was all.

"Fine, I'll have another." Jihl sighed and got to her feet, taking her baton and clipboard before pounding on the interrogation room's door. "Throw Farron in zero-three, and bring me the child in cell zero-two!"

Lightning didn't resist when two PSICOM guards came to take her away. "Last chance." Jihl offered as Lightning was walked past her, but the soldier remained silent.

#

PALAMECIA CELLS

PSICOM marched Lightning down the narrow hallway into the heat of the brig and opened cell zero-three. Still handcuffed, they shoved Lightning in hard enough that she lost balance and collapsed onto the floor. Slamming the door shut behind Light before she could struggle to her feet. The moment she was able to, she managed a small blast of fire, directed at the lock in a vain attempt to break it. Sweat began to mix with blood, as she was forced to stop and catch her breath.

 

"Of course!" Fang sat in the corner of their cell, arms behind her, dripping sweat. "By all means, make it even hotter in here!" The sound of boots marching up to Snow and Hope's cell could be heard. "Those doors are meant to hold l'Cie, and their magic, at bay." The heat had been steadily rising over the course of an hour.

A rifle was raised as zero-two's door was forced open. "Hey!" Snow yelled at them. "What are you doing?!"

"Let him go!" Hope seemed to struggle with them but was shoved aside as the two guards dragged Snow out and towards the interrogation room, slamming the door behind.

 

"He'll be alright." Lightning managed to say, exhausted. "Nabaat's trying to play nice." She turned to face Fang, revealing the extent of her wounds.

"Now I know that's a lie!" Fang stood, about to go over and tend to Lightning's wounds before remembering how she was bound. "That cut on your lip's fresh. Come here." She motioned for Lightning to come closer, into a thin strand of light coming in from above. "I'll take a look at that."

"Nothing I haven't-"

"-Dealt with before, yes I know." Fang shrugged, "Fine. You can stand there bleeding on my nice floor for hours, or you can come over here, and at least do something productive." She motioned again. "Into the light, Light."

Lightning complied, Fang did have a point. She took a few steps forward into the narrow beam of light, revealing her burst lower lip. Fang smiled faintly, coming closer and leaning towards it slightly. Keeping her distance, even if more than a few pleasurable ideas crossed her mind. Lightning stood still, eyes on Fang. As Fang leaned in, Lightning was certain she would steal a kiss. It seemed like the kind of thing Fang would do. Yet, she stayed completely still. Light was even a little, disappointed.

Fang tried reaching out to inspect it farther, growing even more aggravated with her restraints. She nearly growled, "The least they could do is unchain our hands!" She stomped once on the floor and turned away from Lightning, fighting against her chains before resigning herself to again sit on the floor.

 

"How does it look?"

"What?" Fang looked to Lightning.

"The bleeding. How bad is it?"

"Oh..." Fang was nonplussed. "Not bad at all, it'll heal up fine."

"Good... I suppose that's something." Lightning seemed unsure of what to do, standing awkwardly in the centre of the cell.

There was a moment of silence before Fang requested, "Could you repay me with something?"

Lightning wasn't sure how to respond to that. "With what?"

Fang smiled, "Come over here and scratch my nose."

"If you want..." She slowly walked over to Fang and knelt before her, reaching over to do just that.

"No- to the right. Warmer. A little higher. There! That's it!" Fang laughed, purring like a kitten. "That's perfect, right there, yes, come on... Yes!" She smiled wide, eyes closed and enjoyed. Playing it up, "Faster."

Lightning had to pull back, completely unsure of what to make of it all. "What are you doing?" Her cheeks had turned red.

"I've had that itch for two hours!" Fang leaned back, resting against the wall. "And I wanted to cheer you up." She noticed the colour in Lightning's cheeks. "Come on, you smiled."

"I did not."

"You're at least blushing!"

Sazh had to know, "Everything alright over there?"

Lightning's words faltered, "Eve- thin- Yes, we're-"

 

"I told you Colonel Nabaat meant the kid!" Two PSICOM argued with another.

"It was rather ambiguous!"

"It's my boyish good looks, isn't it?" Snow laughed. "Alright, alright, fine!" He was thrown into cell zero-two as the two PSICOM guards grabbed Hope and dragged him off just as quickly as they had the others.

 

The momentary distraction gave Lightning enough time to compose herself and stand back from Fang. Vanille leapt up and grabbed the metal grating above her, pulling herself up trying to get a peak into Fang and Lightning's cell. "Lightning sounds faint!"

"She's fine!" Fang chuckled, watching Lightning. She could just make out a faint blush still on Light's cheeks. "Only a little thirsty..." She smiled up at Lightning.

 

"I think we all are!" Snow pounded against his cell door. "I believe we were talking escape plan?"

"Well we're not blasting through these doors..." Sazh sighed, "And they've got us all together. Locked down."

"We'll have to save brute force until we're at least clear of the brig." Lightning conspired with them. "The question is how."

"We can always talk our way out!" Vanille offered, "Maybe outsmart one of them."

"The guards?" Fang wondered.

"They don't seem that stupid." Sazh shrugged.

"They couldn't tell me from Hope." Snow countered.

"Do you have any idea what it would take for a PSICOM officer to risk being caught on tape releasing l'Cie? We're not getting out of here with talk." Lightning put the idea to rest.

 

There was a sharp electrical sound around all of them before their handcuffs unlocked and slammed onto the metal floor. "Hey!" Sazh clapped his hands together. "Look at that!" The brig was quickly filled with the sound of five very sore people stretching their arms out for the first time in hours. It was a minute before Sazh thought to ask, "Why did you think they'd do that?"

"Hope!" Vanille gleefully explained. "He must have gotten Nabaat to let us go."

"Our hands at least..." Fang finally brought her hands before her, rubbing her wrists before wiping sweat from her brow.

"And brute strength is back on the table!" Snow punched the air a few times, getting himself ready for a fight.

Sazh didn't want to sound down, but he was suspicious. "Yeah, and what do you think Hope gave her for this?"

"With handcuffs or without," Lightning had to tell Snow, "PSICOM's still a threat."

"I want to know the deal Hope made with her." Sazh didn't want to let it go.

Lightning tried to explain, "This isn't anything. We're still a long way from free."

"And whatever she'll give us next, won't be free." Sazh was still suspicious, not wanting to believe in any good intentions Nabaat may have.

Vanille came to Sazh's defense. "She did offer to be nice to me." Vanille admitted. "But I'm not taking anything from her."

"Me neither." Sazh agreed.

"We don't know how far we can get with her." Lightning argued. "We should try and-"

"Then it's agreed! We'll find another way!." Fang stood and hastily walked to Lightning. "This was nice, but don't forget who the enemy is. In the meantime..." Before the soldier could argue different, Fang put her hand over Lightning's mouth and slammed her up against a cell wall.

 

Lightning was too confused to fight back at first, but the moment her back was to the wall she tried to push Fang away. Fang quickly leaned in and whispered in Lightning's ear. "Stop struggling, I need this to look real." Lightning nearly threw a fist at Fang's chest but relented as Fang explained, "We can't let the cameras overhear us." Lightning's looked up, to the camera over Fang's shoulder watching them intently. "What is Nabaat offering us?" Lightning nodded, and Fang took her hand away.

Whispering, "She wants to know about l'Cie. She's offering to make us comfortable in exchange for information."

"Fang?" Vanille heard Light hit the wall and grew concerned. "Lightning?"

"Just a moment, sweetheart!" Fang refocused on Lightning. "Is that why she's taking us away one by one."

"It is. We could use that. She even said she didn't want to see us executed, mostly." Lightning made no attempt to push Fang away.

"That's what I thought." Fang grinned.

Light began to regret not asking for anything at first. "If she's willing to take our cuffs off, we can talk her into more." Lightning was so close to Fang she could feel the woman's breath on her. "You're probably next, anyways." Light had to wonder, "What are you trying to make this look li-"

Fang gripped Lightning's vest and brought her in for a kiss. Lips pressed firmly together, holding Light close to her, their lips smacked as Lightning ran her hands up along Fang's thighs and back. Light's eyes fluttered as her fingers ran along the silk sari and the exposed, bruised flesh of Fang's back. Fang didn't want to let go, even as she softly broke the kiss. She held onto collar of Lightning's vest and looked into her eyes. Both women were breathing deep, almost in unison, their breasts pressed together, looking to each other in one heated moment. For Fang, Cocoon became quiet for the first time she could remember. For Lightning, everything had never been so loud. Something stirred.

 

"That should be enough." Fang quietly thought aloud.

"No, not even close." Lightning dipped in and went straight for Fang's neck. She ran her arms under Fang's and up, pulling the woman in and holding her there. Lightning quickly nipped at Fang's neck before kissing down along it, breathing in her scent and drinking every moment in as someone who had been too long denied. Whatever Fang was trying to say came out as a garbled mess as her strength left her, leaving Fang to gasp and faintly moan as Lightning worked on her.

"Fang?!" Vanille still wanted to know. "You've gone quiet! Lightning! Anyone?"

Fang tried to respond, "L-" But was quickly cut off as Lightning bit her neck, stifling any words Fang might have been said before covering Fang's mouth with her hand. Her voice was low, coarse. "Not one word... Not one word about this." Lightning pulled back. At least she didn't have to lie to Vanille. "Fang's looking faint."

"Water?" Vanille wondered.

"Yes-" Fang looked to Lightning, both shocked and a little impressed. "Maybe I can get some, it might be my turn soon."

Both Lightning and Fang released each other, and Fang stumbled back a step. Taking a second to stand properly, she turned and looked over at the camera. "See?" She smirked, happily bringing her freed wrists up in full view. "Now wasn't that the right decision?"

 

It certainly got someone's attention. PSICOM rushed Hope back down the corridor and threw him back into the cell so quickly that Snow had to save the kid from face-planting into the floor. "Are we under attack?!" Hope was completely confused. "What's going on?"

"I think Fang's about to pass out." Snow explained. PSICOM threw open the doors to Fang and Lightning's cell and pulled Fang out.

"Don't resist!" One warned her.

"Wouldn't dream of it..." Fang was able to give a quick wink to Lightning before the cell door was shut.

Snow tried to get PSICOM's attention as they passed them. "Hey! Rush her to a medbay before you interrogate her, huh?"

Hope sighed, "They came rushing in, whispered something into Labaat's ear and she had me dragged back here... I was trying to do more."

"You did plenty." Snow punched the air again.

"Thank you, Hope!" Vanille bowed, even if he couldn't see it.

"Did it help?"

"It did." Lightning wiped blood of her chin and brushed hair out of her eyes. "A world of difference..." In the moment, she leaned against a wall and ran her hands along her arms. She could still smell Fang. As the euphoria of the kiss waned, her mind turned back to reality. There was no going back now, no way for her to deny it to herself. Now what?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihl ruins a subordinate's day, and Fang decides it's time to escape. Meanwhile Hope struggles to comprehend the Palamecia's alarm codes.

PALAMECIA INTERROGATION ROOM

"That's the last time I call you over here!" A PSICOM jailer sat at a bank of monitors just outside the interrogation room. Fang caught a glimpse as she was pulled past, as suspected each of their cells were on display. "I didn't say 'Hey, check this out. And by the way, go get the Colonel!'."

"We didn't think she'd break it up!" One of the guards held Fang's arms back as he led her to Nabaat.

"Now what am I going to watch?!" The jailer kicked one of the screens and put his feet up on the desk.

"I think the chocobo is cute." The second guard offered.

"Well until it grows tits and makes out with the Guardian Corps Sergeant, you two just ruined the best day I've had on this damn assignment!" He noticed Fang staring at him. "Ma'am."

"You, are you the one turning the heat up in my cell?"

"No Ma'am, looks to be all you."

"You have to be kidding-" The door was slammed shut behind her and Fang found herself in the interrogation room opposite Jihl Nabaat. She looked behind her, "Quick ones, those are..."

 

"They are efficient, I'll give them that." Jihl motioned to the chair, "Sit."

"How do you know that this Pulse l'Cie won't try to kill you and escape, or use you as leverage?"

"You're welcome to try." Jihl stood with her hand on a sheathed rapier. "Anytime you're ready. Would you like your lance?" Fang pulled the metal chair from the table and sat. "I was hoping you'd do so."

"Don't take this as my surrender."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it. But I have something more pressing; I've been meaning to ask, what exactly was going on in the footage my jailer just played back to me?"

"Never seen a kiss before?"

"Oh for heaven's sake, are we really going to do this?" Jihl sighed and adjusted her glasses. "Farron's the cold, silent one. Estheim's the diplomatic one. You're the sassy one in need of a good beating. Really, I only asked about a kiss."

"How about a glass of water?"

"Fine." Jihl looked to the security camera. "If you're not too busy watching Farron sweat, could you have a glass of water brought in?"

 

It was a long wait, Fang began to suspect that Lightning had removed her vest to stay cool. Jihl spent the time looking Fang over, sizing her up. Finally the same jailer who had been at the monitors brought in a lukewarm glass of water. Fang leaned back in the chair, "How about some for Light and the others?" She didn't get a response.

"As you see..." Jihl looked through her notes. "Oerba Yun Fang, I can be kind or cruel. It's up to you." Slowly, Fang began to get an idea. "Are you in love with this l'Cie?" Fang reached and took a sip, deciding not to reply. Jihl thought, "Are these attractions common among Pulse l'Cie?"

She thought of Vanille. Still weighing her options, Fang decided to respond. "Fighting for your life together tends to forge strong bonds."

"So you're in love with Claire Farron."

"Is that her name?" Fang shrugged, "Time will tell."

"I'm afraid it won't." Jihl tossed her clipboard on the table, the same questions Lightning had seen were laid out. There were a few notes scribbled beside some. Their focus on destroy Cocoon, and that apparently it took six because Hope wasn't strong enough to do it alone. "You're due to die in the morning. And before you ask, I'm sure by now Farron has told you that I'll make your remaining hours more pleasant if you cooperate."

"These are all such trivial questions." Fang looked the pages over and slid the clipboard back to Jihl. "Is that why you brought me here? To ask me about my kiss with Lightning?"

"Normally it's a ruse, but..." Jihl struggled to phrase it. "- That was so genuine."

 

Fang's idea came into focus. "It was." She could even tell the truth. "She's spent years wanting that." It was also a chance to learn more. "Are people on Cocoon really so uneasy around the idea of two women together?"

Jihl looked to the security camera before walking below it, reaching up, and switching it off. "Sanctum policy, if the population of Cocoon prospers we can better resist another invasion by Pulse." She spoke freely, "It's really a load of shit."

Fang's eyes widened, a grin stretched across her face. "I'm starting to love Cocoon..."

"What was that?"

"You're not..."

Jihl admitted, "From time to time, we all have our cravings..."

"Isn't this dangerous to tell me?"

"No one will believe you, and you'll be dead tomorrow."

Fang wondered, "What's it like? To go through life so afraid of one finding out? On Gran Pulse we hardly pay much attention to such trivial things as whom one loves..." She chose her words carefully, "But for Light, she's spent an eternity fearful of it. I'm certain being such a soldier, there's far more pressure to be the Sanctum's finest." Fang smiled, "She's tortured by it. Perhaps the best thing I can do for her, is give her what she's always wanted. At least for one night."

 

Jihl reached up and switched the camera back on. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Her entire demeanor changed, any ounce of sympathy was gone. "You're not as smart as you think you are."

"What?" Fang locked eyes with Jihl as she flashed a wicked grin.

"You're going to tell me everything."

"Or what?"

"Or Claire Farron spends her last hours alone." She laughed. "I just had to be sure how much it meant to her." She took the clipboard and threw it aside. "Offer someone a nibble, they might come looking for more. Did you really think I didn't know what your focus was? Or why I cared there were six of you? All you have to do is give the leash a little slack, and now I have the perfect bargaining chip. Either you tell me what I want to know, or you'll never come eye to eye with Farron again."

"Do you really think I care that much for her?"

"I think you do. I think you care a great deal for her." Fang was about to stand when Jihl drew her baton and held it to Fang's cheek. "You're going to tell me about Pulse. Its tribes, cities, its fal'Cie, when the invasion is coming and how."

"It has been hundreds of years-"

"Everything. Now!" Fang grit her teeth, nearly snarled. Jihl laughed, "You are quite the savage."

 

Fang wasn't about to give in. In a heartbeat she grabbed Jihl's baton and snapped it in half. Only the table stood between her and Jihl, but as Fang leapt over to strike at her Jihl drew her rapier and struck. Fang was sliced across her stomach, deep enough to draw blood but not deep enough to stop her. She managed to surprise Jihl with how fast she could attack, connecting a right hook across the Colonel's jaw and nearly a left before Jihl kicked Fang in the chest which slammed her against the table.

Fang was slow to get up, leaving enough time for Jihl to press her advantage and strike at her sternum. Jihl was far stronger than Fang was expecting, she doubled over in pain and was soon down on her knees. When Jihl came to kick her again, Fang managed to grab her foot and push her back. Still, the blow to her chest knocked the wind from her lungs and when Jihl came around again Fang couldn't stop the Colonel's boot slamming into her backside.

Jihl relented, merely pressing down on Fang's back to keep her down on the floor. "I won't be played by a Pulse l'Cie." Fang tried to get to her feet but Jihl pressed harder. "No Pulse l'Cie deserves an ounce of mercy. You're here to murder every man, woman, and child of Cocoon and I won't stand idle." Fang struggled to catch her breath, wheezing as she vainly tried to push back against Jihl. "And for the record, I'm nothing like you or Farron. So don't interpret our time here as me liking it rough... Guards!" The two guards burst into the room and picked Fang's limp body up. "Cell one-four, opposite Farron's. I've concluded my interrogations and am retiring for the evening." Jihl straightened her uniform and calmly walked out the door.

 

As Fang was brought outside the room, she could see the jailer still watching the monitors. He almost seemed disappointed there wouldn't be any fireworks that night. Resigning himself to having his feet up on the desk, looking bored out of his mind. She looked to him with sadness in her eyes, as one who just had her heart broken. Staring down a very lonely oblivion. She even wept as the guards dragged her past.

 

It wasn't until they threw her into the new cell, that Fang couldn't help but grin.

 

#

PALAMECIA ESCAPE

Snow, Sazh, Lightning, all had a go at breaking out of their cells. Hope tried to reason with the jailer, but received no response. In the midst of it, Fang could hear Lightning's footsteps stay close to the door. Closer to her.

"Fang!" Vanille tried to reassure her. "It's going to be okay, we'll find a way out of here!" It was obvious that the five of them could hear Fang's agony, and Fang was certain she had a cracked rib or two.

"We are not dying tomorrow!" Lightning tried again to break through the door, giving it everything she had but to no avail. "There has to be some other way!"

Hope for his part grew silent after his attempts to get the jailer's attention failed. Snow had nearly given up as well. Vanille kept Sazh going, the two had seemed to have developed a rapport before the rest arrived.

"Light..." Fang lay on her back in her cell. "If we don't make it, I-"

"Not another word." Lightning sighed, having exhausted herself. "It doesn't matter now."

"What doesn't matter?" Vanille ran to the shared wall with Lightning. "Of course it does! (What is it?)."

"Vanille, sweetheart..." Fang propped herself up with her back on the door. "I'm going to get you out of this."

"Okay." Vanille wasn't convinced. "I'm sure there's still a way we haven't thought of."

"Maybe..." Fang tried to be commanding. "Everyone, I'd get some rest! We have a big day tomorrow..."

 

"Fang." Lightning's voice seemed unsure.

"Yes, Light?" Fang waited for a response, but Lightning couldn't find the words to continue.

 

A few hours of silence passed. Despite the odds, most of the six fell asleep. It had been too long since a good sleep, and even at the worst of times fatigue catches up to you. Fang stayed awake, propped up against the door and looking over at the security camera. The heat never waned. Slowly, Fang reached to her sari and pulled it off of her chest. She pushed the skirt down, revealing her legs and even played with the straps of her bra.

"I know you can hear me." She began to speak, soft and calm. "Yes, you." She looked right into the camera, as her legs slowly spread apart. "About that last request..." She coughed, feeling the bruises on her chest. "I think we can help each other out." She smiled softly. "I'll make you a deal. Put me in Light's cell. Let me love her, caress her- fuck her like she's never been fucked before..." She purred, "And it'll be a show you won't soon forget." She groaned, her hand having graced across a particularly sensitive rib. "How about it?"

 

It wasn't five minutes before boots softly, stealthily walked down the hallway towards them. The footsteps stopped right outside Fang's cell.

"No funny business." The Jailer cautioned her.

"Do I look like someone who could put up a fight?"

The jailer chuckled, swiping his keycard and opening the door. "Just as long as you're up to-" The moment his jaw came into view, Fang jolted up slammed her fist into the bottom of it. His teeth smashed together, stunning him completely as Fang swung around and and kicked him straight into Lightning's cell door. The jailer crumpled, knocked unconscious immediately. Fang wasted no time in taking his keycard and she flung open Lightning's cell.

Lightning hadn't slept. In fact she looked poised to attack.

"Jailbreak." Fang waved the card in front of Lightning.

"How did you get him to open your cell?" Lightning knew the answer when she looked Fang over, at the woman's toned form still exposed.

Fang looked down and was about to laugh before Lightning pulled her in for a kiss. Fang wrapped her arms around Lightning and held her close, while Lightning ran one hand through Fang's hair. Lightning trailed her finger down the centre of Fang's neck, down her chest, between her breasts, all the way to her skirt. Light gave it a tug before she forced herself to break the kiss.

"I've been waiting my whole life to do that." Lightning admitted to her. "And more."

"And more?" Fang purred, she leaned back in but Lightning hesitated.

"We should escape first."

Fang remembered where they were. "Right. Escape."

"Yeah..." Lightning trailed off.

 

Fang threw open Vanille and Sazh's cell before tossing the keycard to Lightning. As Fang opened the doors, light graced across Vanille's form as she stirred awake. "Vanille!" Fang ran to her.

Vanille opened her eyes to see Fang and held out her arms. "Fang! You escaped!"

Fang picked the young girl up in her arms and spun around. "All according to plan." She was elated to finally hold Vanille again in her arms. "I promised I'd find you again!" She remembered and dropped Vanille, kneeling to check her brand. "Are you alright?"

"Fang- I-" Vanille had learned better than to try and stop Fang by now. "I'm fine."

"That's a relief." Fang smiled, Vanille's brand wasn't anywhere near completion. "You've still got time."

"I'm fine too." Sazh sighed, unceremoniously standing and going to meet the others.

"Fang... There's -there's something I need to tell you." Vanille paused, getting a good whiff of Fang's scent. She spoke softly, "I can smell her on you."

Fang whispered, "Yes."

Vanille smiled, "I'm happy for you two... But I really need to-"

"Hey!" Snow and the rest were getting ready to run. "Time to go!"

"Later, missy." Fang hugged Vanille and brought her along to join the others.

 

"There has to be a weapons locker." Lightning led the pack down the hallway.

Sazh had to ask, "So, uh- We escape. Then what? What's on the agenda?"

"Toppling the Sanctum." Snow explained.

Two PSICOM guards rushed towards them, but Lightning was ready, jumped, and smashed into one's helmet. Snow grabbed the other and threw him against a wall. That barely slowed the party down, even as the alarms sounded. Code Green. Lightning found what she was looking for, a locker towards the front of the brig. The keycard unlocked it, opening its doors to reveal each of the six's weapon of choice. Lightning wasted no time in passing them out.

"No, I mean really." Sazh caught his pistols. "What are we doing?"

"He's serious. We're gonna take down the Sanctum and give Cocoon back to the people. The fal'Cie have called-"

 

The doors to the brig slid open and an agitated Jihl Nabaat stormed through. "What exactly is the meanin...g of..." She caught a glimpse of the six Pulse l'Cie, fully armed and in the process of raising their weapons. "Ah."

Sazh grinned, taking aim. "Run."

#

PALAMECIA EXTERIOR

The halls of the Palamecia were in chaos. "All units! Code Purple. I repeat, Code Purple!"

 

"What do the colours even mean?" Hope wondered as the six fought their way through the decks.

"It means we're doing our job!" Snow shoved a hapless officer aside. "But where are we going, anyways?"

"The bridge." Lightning kept at a breakneck pace.

"That's probably where the Colonel ran off to." Sazh added.

Fang was a little confused, "We could have stopped her when we had the chance."

"No..." Sazh was furious. "After everything she put me and Vanille through..."

"It's time for her to be running scared!" Vanille finished Sazh's thought.

 

As they neared the weather deck, the announcements became more erratic. "Code Yellow... Blue... Orange?"

 

"How about Code Pink?" Lightning charged up onto the deck and relentlessly fought her way through the crowd of PSICOM backed by the others.

"I was thinking something in a Code Magenta." Snow laughed.

"Code Lavender would be nice!" Vanille latched onto a PSICOM officer and threw him into the path of Fang's swing.

 

"Code White."

 

"Code white?" The group were nearly knocked off their feet as the Palamecia began decelerating. "What's that-" Hope paused. Lightning, the wind - it's dying down."

"Yeah, it's stopping. And we're decelerating. They up to something?"

"Look!" Vanille pointed to the pair of Kalavinka swooping down on them.

"Well, isn't that just our luck..." Fang and the rest braced for a fight.

 

Six on two, hardly a fair fight. Still, Fang and Lightning managed to find themselves back to back. The group felled the two, but the moment they did a few of the party dropped to the deck the moment they could rest. "You know," Snow held his head, still shaking off his concussion. "- this is getting really old."

More Kalavinka swooped over above them. "More of 'em?" Sazh sighed.

 

Lightning's eyes were on Fang and Vanille, the pair were a few paces away plotting something. "Have an idea?"

Fang turned to Lightning and winked. "Many of them. But for now, how about a miracle - Gran Pulse style!" They watched the Kalavinka soar overhead and Vanille stood at the ready. Fang pointed one out. "Vanille, go fish!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions run high between group members after arriving on Gran Pulse. Lightning works through her feelings towards Fang. Vanille sets her sights on a target of her own.

GRAN PULSE

Days after the Fifth Ark, the party had landed on Cocoon and tried to search for any hint of how to rid themselves of their brands. Without luck, and without another soul around, the days began to feel long and lazy.

Fang stretched out her arms and reveled in the sunlight as it caressed every inch of skin she had exposed. The others were making amends to their base camp, letting Fang stand in the sun. It was quiet, until a deeply pleasured moan reverberated through the canyon they took shelter in. Light sat on a rock to the side, sharpening her gunblade when she heard Fang and fumbled, nearly dropping the blade in the process. Sazh sat beside her and laughed it off. "Well it seems someone's enjoying this."

Fang turned around and strolled back to the group, looking rather pleased with herself. "I needed that. Five-hundred years, it's been too long..."

"Weren't you asleep for most of them?" Sazh looked down the sights of one of his pistols before holstering it. "What was that like anyways?"

"You dream." Vanille interrupted. "It's just a very long sleep."

"And my body knows what it was missing." Fang reached the group, tossing back strands of hair and resting her hands on her hips. She caught Lightning's gaze. "And I've been missing a lot."

Lightning held her gaze, it was difficult to look away while she tried to steady her gunblade and finish up. Her goal achieved, Fang slowly strolled past them, sashaying her hips to-and-fro.

 

"Hey, Light." Sazh tried to get her attention as Lightning's mind was elsewhere, watching Fang take a slow walk to the other side of camp. "Light. Light?" He snapped his fingers in front of her eyes, calling her back to reality.

A little startled, she had to ask, "What?!"

"You okay? You're uh..." Lightning looked down to see that she had gripped the gunblade hard enough that it had nearly cut through her gloves.

"Oh, right."

"Something the matter?" Sazh sat up, putting his weapons to the side.

"Fang."

"What about her?"

Shit. Light thought fast. "Bahamut- watching her try to end it all like that."

"I know what that's like..." Sazh recalled his experience at Nautilus, his eyes glancing over to Vanille who was helping a hopeless Hope raise a tent. "But we're here now." He motioned to Fang, "That little move you did, as we were first coming in and about to crash, with Fang and Bahamut. You two make a good team."

The wind smelled of grass, complimented by the sound of a cold brook running through the canyon. Lightning closed her eyes and tried to relax, if only for a moment. "We do." She even smiled. "Sazh, I have to say, when we first met... I didn't think you'd make it."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Lightning had to restate, "That we'd end up meeting again."

"That's a little better..." Sazh motioned to Vanille. "We had quite the adventure, Vanille and I."

"You two seem to have hit it off."

"Yeah, well... It wasn't easy." Sazh sighed, "She knew the whole time, about Dajh and Serah. Carried that with her the whole way, pretending nothing was wrong." He shook his head, "She was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. But..." He watched as Fang came over to Vanille and shooed Hope out of the way. "-it looks like she's got help now."

"There was you." Lightning offered, "You were with her the whole way."

"Never thought you'd see the bright side of things."

"Never thought I'd see the other side to a lot of things." Lightning admitted. "So what do you do now?"

"About what?"

"Vanille." Lightning relaxed a little on the rock. "You've been keeping your distance since Fang showed."

"Oh well-" He shrugged. "Fang's got a bit of a den mother thing going. I'm almost afraid to even stand between Vanille and her."

"I think Vanille would save you."

"You think so?" Sazh looked up to Light, "And stare down that force of nature which is Fang?"

"Fang would listen to her." Lightning paused, turning what she thought of Fang over in her head. "Fang would do anything for Vanille." It was a strangely sweet thought to her.

One that wasn't lost on Sazh. "She's like you. Like you and your sister."

"All of this, because of Serah..." Lightning looked to the solid blue sky. "Who thought we'd be on Gran Pulse."

"And to think I boarded your train because I wanted to avoid this place." He chuckled, Lightning found herself doing so too. "So what about you?"

"About Fang?" She slipped up again.

"About where we go next..." Sazh didn't see it. "But we could ask Fang and Vanille, they know the place."

"Five-hundred years ago." Lightning admitted, but realized it would be a chance to talk with Fang possibly even in private. "You're right, if anyone has a plan it's those two." She stood and holstered her gunblade. "I'll take Fang, it'll give you a chance to talk with Vanille."

Sazh had to wonder. "You seem to think we've got a lot going on between us."

"Don't you?" Lighting took a few places forward, "I've seen that bond before."

"With you and Hope?"

Lightning stopped and thought of all of them for a moment, the relationships and dynamics which had formed. "We've all found people we need. Don't get scared away now."

Sazh picked up a patch of grass and casually tossed it to the wind. "Huh... Guess we did."

 

Light turned back and walked up to Fang. "We should figure out our next move!"

Fang was holding a length of cloth they scavenged for the tent up to Vanille when Lightning caught her attention. "Our next move? While I was thinking you and me-"

"-Decided where to go next." Lightning cut her off at the pass.

"With our-"

"-Need to get rid of these l'Cie brands which-"

"-Are sexy as hell, wouldn't you say? Yours in particular is-"

"-Opening." Lightning folded her arms and looked to Fang. "The rest of us are lost without you."

"Well ain't that the truth." Fang pouted a bit, Lightning won that round. "Hope, come take this." Hope got back to his feet and had to reach above his head to hold the cloth at the same level Fang did. "Shall we?"

"There's a place to talk up that hill and around the bend." Lightning pointed west.

"Why can't you meet here?" Hope asked her.

Lightning stayed herself from smacking him. "We should scout ahead anyways. We're headed in that direction eventually, aren't we?"

"We certainly are." Fang left Hope with Vanille and walked with Light.

"Have fun!" Vanille cheerfully called to them.

"With planning?" Hope was confused, and all Vanille did was smile and give a curt nod.

 

Up the hill and around the bend, the two were out of sight and safe in a narrow passage which led to the wide-open Archylte Steppe. Lightning took point, stopping when the expanse came into view. The view was stunning; grassland as far as the eye could see dotted by beasts which dwarfed any creature she had seen on Cocoon. Her homeland itself was a droplet, floating in a big sky of blue. It caught her off guard, taking her out of the moment.

Fang wasn't far behind, able to bring her back to reality. "Wait, hold up! I had something for 'opening'." She tried to remember but shook her head, "It's gone now." She looked up to Lightning who stood wide-eyed at the horizon. "Light?" Lightning barely moved, so Fang slowly walked to her and placed her hands on Light's shoulders. Fang looked up to see Cocoon floating there, having gotten so used to the sight of the viper's nest that it took her a moment to realize that it might be significant. She ran her hands down along Lightning's shoulders, to her arms, and back up again. "Take your time."

"It's so small..." Light whispered to her. "That sphere was our whole lives."

Fang fought her entire upbringing to be weary of that jewel in the sky. "Who would have thought that little sphere held so much. Even if it looms larger in Oerba, it still seemed like no one could truly live there."

"That must have helped." Light's mind slowly came back into focus. "To think of Cocoon as nothing but a beehive."

Fang lightly brushed off strands of Lightning's hair from her shoulders, placing her hands firmly upon them. Lightning turned her head, reaching up to hold the hand which lay on her right shoulder. Fang let Lightning take her time, letting her take the lead. Light pulled on Fang's hand, beckoning her in closer so Fang took a step forward and pressed her chest to Lightning's back. Reaching back, Lightning ran her hand through Fang's hair, before letting it slip away, leaning back on the taller woman for support. Fang wondered something, and reached to place her left hand upon Lightning's heart, pressing so that she could feel it through her clothing.

"Your heart's beating faster and faster." Fang whispered to her ear, feeling the rate of it steadily climb. "What are you feeling right now? Hmmm?" Her right hand toyed with Lightning's hair.

Light's whole body had come alive, and there was a rush between her legs. Every nerve ending coming to life, her clit tightening. She reached up and unzipped her brown top, opening a place for Fang to place her hand upon her bare chest. Fang did so, and when she did Lightning felt a little flush. She was quickly becoming enraptured in another stunning moment.

For her part, Fang was content to be completely passive, letting Lightning dictate how fast and where they went. She did calmly speak to her, trying to emphasize how good this was for her. "When you were with a man, how did you feel? Was it anything like this?"

Lightning was leaning back to press more of her weight upon Fang who held her steady. "Only slightly..." She admitted, closing her eyes and letting the feeling stay with her. "But this- The times before were tremors; this is an earthquake."

"Rather apt way to put it..." Fang held Lightning close to her, standing strong and fully prepared to hold her should the soldier's legs give way.

Lightning told her, for the second time, "I'm not naive. I know what it's like to be with someone." She worried she was coming across as too weak, and even tensed a little. Fang felt this, trying to massage Lightning's arm to soothe her. "I'm not some pet to be coddled..." Her eyes glanced to Cocoon as she spoke the words.

"A little bit about me, Farron..." Fang leaned in, whispering so close to Light's ear that Light swore she felt Fang lick her. "I don't go for those girls." She whispered so close that Light could feel Fang's warm breath on her. "I like a challenge..." She ran one hand along Lightning's Guardian Corps uniform. "This helps too." Lightning looked behind her, but her focus was past Fang. Down the narrow passage. Fang frowned a bit, "Checking to make sure we're alone?"

Lightning was found out, sighing slightly. "What if I was?"

"What's it going to take to get you to stop worrying?" Fang withdrew slightly, but still held Lightning to her. "Vanille knows."

"How?"

"She could smell you on me, back on the Palamecia. Nothing gets past her."

"We shared a smoldering cell..."

"She knows, Light." Fang ran one finger along the length of Lightning's neck. "Don't worry, she's not about to tell anyone. But what did it change? Did you notice anything?"

Lightning shook her head and admitted, "No."

"And yet, this fear persists." Stroking one hand down Lightning's chest, slipping between her breasts, she asked again. "So what's it going to take?" Fang heard a moan escape Lightning's lips, she felt that body shake. "The body knows what it wants..." Fang rather enjoyed the feeling of Lightning melting in her arms. "The way I see it, there's two ways we can do this."

Lightning grit her teeth, tensing again after that moan betrayed her. Even so, she felt her legs start to shake, her breathing becoming deep, laboured, wanting. "The first?"

"We go back to camp and I push you into that cold stream, and you calm down and go on being afraid of this... Or-"

"Or?" Lightning looked back to Fang, whose hand caressed along her left breast and l'Cie brand.

Fang looked Light dead in the eyes. "I make you cum so hard, right here and right now, that the mere thought of being without another orgasm like that will terrify beyond whatever people on Cocoon might think."

Lightning couldn't turn her gaze from Fang as she spoke those words, one hand tightening to a fist. It was impossible to ignore, she wanted that. She wanted to feel something like that but something was still off. One last piece wasn't in place. Fang for her part kept her arms wrapped around Lightning, not breaking eye-contact either. Simply watching bemused as Light figured it out. Trying not to become impatient. Finally, Lightning told her. "No."

"No?" Fang withdrew herself, taking a step back from Lightning who nearly lost her footing at first. She sighed, waving dismissively at Light. "I really thought we'd finally settled on-"

Lightning closed the distance between them and forcibly pressed Fang's back up against a rock wall. Fang was taken by surprise, but her frustration with Light caused her to resist somewhat. Lightning held Fang firmly against the rock, looking up to her eyes with a unwavering determination. She finally made up her mind. "I thought you wanted a challenge." Fang stopped resisting, it was her turn to be a bit stunned. Lightning took one step forward, putting one leg between Fang's and pressing her bodyweight against her skirt and rubbed against Fang's cunt. "I'm here." Lightning held Fang's arms back, pressing even more against her body. "But I'm not simply going to melt in your arms, let you think you can just take me and fuck me. Make me cum, and come mewling back to you for more." Lightning stood tall, eyes locked with Fang's. "If you want me, you're going to have to come and get me."

Any disappointment or frustration Fang felt with Lightning evaporated. Her surprised expression turned to a wicked grin. She moved her hips, grinding her snatch along Lightning's leg. "You little..."

"Too slow." Lightning's hands left Fang's, her left reaching to grip along the base of Fang's neck, while the other slipped in between Fang's legs. Lightning pressed her lips to Fang's, a loud smack as the two embraced. Fang's arms came to draw Lightning in, holding her as strongly as Light held her. The heat of their bodies growing, Lightning leaving Fang's snatch to undress her. Pulling the top of her sari to the side and having it slip down her shoulders. Fang managed to grab the zipper on Lightning's brown top, bringing it all the way down and quickly began to unbuckle the belt on her vest.

Lightning began to sweat, shrugging off her vest and leaving her chest bare to Fang who broke their kiss to dive down and eagerly kiss along Lightning's cleavage. Light's head fell back, a deeply pleasured smile on her face as she gripped Fang's hair and forced her down just a little farther. Fang wasn't about to let Lightning dictate every term, tackling her over so that Light's back hit the grassy ground upon which she stood. Fang let herself fall on top of Light, still kissing between her breasts. Getting an idea, Fang went and bit on Light's left nipple. Hard. That got her to scream, a scream which felt like a lifetime of stress being vented to the wind. It echoed through the passage, one deeply pleasured moan the likes of which Lightning had never allowed herself.

"There." Fang pulled back, sitting on Lightning's hips, starting to undo the laces on Light's skirt. "There it is!"

 

The next scream Fang heard wasn't Lightning's, it was Vanille's. Absolutely full of fear. Fang snapped out of whatever lustful trance she was in, clamouring off Lightning and standing tall. "Vanille..."

Lightning heard the scream too, the horror in Vanille's voice was impossible to ignore. She slammed her fist along the ground once out of frustration, but quickly managed to grab her vest. "Dammi-" She stopped herself. "Something's wrong."

"VANILLE!" Fang ran a few paces towards the camp, throwing her sari back over her shoulders. Fang nearly growled at it all. Turning back to Lightning, "I'm sorry-"

"-No. Don't be." Lightning was frustrated, still sweating but she understood. "Come on!" They began running back towards camp, weapons drawn.

They nearly ran into Vanille. She was running to them, full tilt. Coming around a bend, screaming for them both. "Fang! Lightning! You have to-" Vanille rounded the corner and saw them, stopping to catch her breath. "Hope's missing!"

"How?!" Fang questioned her.

"He went off looking for food and-"

Fang realized what a stupid question she asked, of course going off alone was libel to get you in trouble. Even the smallest beasts on Pulse could practically eat one from Cocoon whole. Lightning took point, talking quickly to Vanille. "Show us!"

"This way!" Vanille ran ahead with Lightning, Fang not far behind. They were both frustrated beyond belief, in need of some way to exhaust all that pent up energy. Vanille for her part was so worried for her friend, she didn't think to ask about Light's scream.

 

Hope lay on the ground, injured and unconscious. Snow and Sazh reached him first, stopping just short of him to check for any danger. Not seeing anything, Snow rushed to Hope's aid, trying to feel a pulse. "C'mon kid... You're not dying like this..."

"Whatever happened, it's gone now." Sazh holstered his weapons but kept a lookout. The chocobo peeking out from hiding in his afro. "Is he?"

"He's still alive." Snow felt relieved, the tension in the air broke. "Let's get him back to-"

Fang's voice tore through the canyon, echoing loud and nearly splitting the ears of both Sazh and Snow. "YOU SON OF A-" She had sprinted ahead of Light and Vanille, reaching Snow and Sazh with her lance out and waving it wildly around at anything that may be there. "WHERE IS IT?! WHERE IS HE?!" Sweat dripped from her, and she clutched the lance tighter than she ever had. "I'LL TEAR IT TO PIECES!"

"Fang! Fang!" Snow tried to calm her down, having to dodge out of the way of a wild swipe. Fang stood over Hope and snarled. "What happened to the boy?! I'll kill whatever-"

"It's gone! Easy!" Sazh cautiously approached Fang. "What's gotten into-"

Fang nearly beat Sazh over the head with her weapon when he came into range. Snow raced over and grabbed Fang's lance and managed to wrest it from her hands. "Fang! It's okay! It's gone!"

Fang stood over Hope, panting and trying to come to her senses. Finally putting two fingers to her temple and gently massaging herself there, trying to cool off. "Right... Well- good..."

Whatever calm returned was quickly destroyed. "Where is he?!" Lightning charged into the same clearing, gunblade drawn and looking for a target to hit. "I'll kill whatever-" Her aim was shaky, finger just itching to fire.

Snow threw Fang's lance off to the side and went to try and disarm Lightning. "What has gotten into-" Feathers rustled high above, birds flew overhead. Lightning cried out in her frustration, conjured a gigantic ball of fire in her hand and put all that pent up energy into frying the lot of them. The charred carcases falling all around the party as the chocobo chick hid deep in Sazh's hair. It was enough time for Snow to collect her weapon as well. "Have you lost your mind?!"

Exhausted from cooking a whole family of poultry, Lightning slowly calmed. "I uh-"

Vanille quietly came up to the group and asked Snow, "Is he okay?"

"For now..." Snow picked up Hope and held him away from both Fang and Lightning. "At least from any savage wildlife." He gave Fang the strangest look as he passed her. "What has-"

"-Nothing." Fang took a deep breath, before looking back at Lightning. "Let's bring the boy back to camp I'm-"

"Going to go jump in a cold stream." Lightning finished her thought, starting the walk back to camp.

"Cold stream. Yep, I'm just going to-" Fang walked back with her, leaving a rather stunned Snow and Sazh.

"What..." Sazh managed to ask, "-was that?"

"Um..." Vanille didn't quite know how to put it. "I think they're a little worked up. I uh... Found them, hunting..."

Snow made sure he had Hope securely in his arms before starting the trip back. "Well, that sounds like them. But let's keep about a hundred paces back from 'em."

"Ow!" The chocobo chick had burrowed so deep into Sazh's hair to hide from Lightning's rampant fowl murder that it pecked Sazh in the head. He looked at the charred birds on the ground. "Uh... I guess this solves dinner."

"It's best to look on the bright side." Vanille skipped over and began collecting them, humming to herself while the others looked on.

Snow went to Sazh and whispered in his ear. "These girls are going crazy!"

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

Vanille looked up at them, carrying several well cooked birds on her belt. "Hmm?"

"NOTHING" Both of them yelled in unison, Snow even took a step back.

#

BASE CAMP

In the evening, Fang still sat in the river, leaning up against the rocks and trying to cool herself down. Snow was sitting on the grass beside her, still asking questions. "So this thing you were fighting..."

"You know Snow, I don't think it's relevant anymore."

"I've never seen you so worked up. It must have been something."

Fang idly looked over at Lightning who was getting some rest on a mat, Light's eyes were closed and she looked to be sleeping. "She is."

"She?" Snow laughed, "You got a good look while you were grappling with 'er?"

Despite it all, Fang was mildly amused by this. "I'll get her yet."

"And then we'll eat well that night!" Snow was trying to be encouraging.

Fang suddenly found the whole thing less amusing, starting to get a little weird. "How's the boy?" She quickly changed the subject, having a bizarre mental image of Lightning on a spit and it was generally unpleasant, and worryingly a little hot. "How is he? Tell me!"

Snow looked over at Hope who was out like Light as well. "Vanille helped him out, he should be okay." He paused, his gaze turning to Lightning. "Hey, Fang." Snow wondered. "Has Lightning said anything about me?"

"Anything about you?"

"I'm just curious. While you two were together in Palumpolum did you discuss anything?"

"Like what?"

"I-" Snow made sure Lightning was sleeping. "I think Lightning's been hiding something from me."

Fang had to think for a moment, "Hiding something..."

"I've had this feeling about her for the longest time and-"

Lightning wasn't awake for this, so Fang decided not to speak entirely on her behalf. "There is something going on with her, yes."

"Did she say anything more?" Snow tried to hide his smile, for all of his concern, confirmation was a flattering thing.

"Talk to Lightning."

"I will. But, might be best until after this is over. I- don't want to having to spend long nights beside her when the truth comes out."

Fang frowned, looking up at him. "You what?"

"It's going to change things between us."

Fang couldn't believe this. "Then don't talk about it." She got to her feet, pulling herself out of the water. Walking away from him she muttered something about a 'lumbering jackass who don't know what's right'. Snow sat by the riverbank feeling content in knowing he's made the right choice by not confronting Lightning yet. Fang turned back to him, "This conversation didn't happen." Snow nodded, tapping his nose.

 

Hope didn't wake up for hours, during which a very different tension filled the camp. Snow became increasingly irate, the reality of the situation starting to weigh on him. For all the fun they had when they first arrived, now what? Hope was injured, they were still surrounded by vicious wildlife, and their brands slowly continued to open. Late into that night, Lightning woke from her nap and propped herself up. Most of the group were focused on Hope, with Vanille still knelt over him doing what she could do. Fang had put her sleeping mat next to Lightnings and was sitting on it, waiting for Light to waken. "Evening." She smiled warmly at Light while basking in the heat of the campfire. "Tiring day?"

"I'm still exhausted." Lightning admitted, "Doesn't feel like I've slept a wink."

"You seemed to be having some dream." Fang idly played with her hair as the others weren't looking. "Something got you frustrated?"

"Hope picked a perfect time to wander off."

Fang laughed at that. "Whatever attacked him is very, very lucky to have moved on when it did." She watched the others before moving in a little closer to Lightning. She spoke softer so as not to be heard, "So, how are you holding up? After that earthquake?"

Light rolled onto her back, looking up at the stars. She was trying to ignore Snow and Sazh whose frustrated movements and sounds were the last thing she wanted to deal with. "I always wished this were easier." She kept her voice down as well, neither of them wanting to discuss much with the others. "Maybe it is. That just felt so- natural."

"It is natural."

"And so easy..." Lightning sighed, "I should have known I was strong enough to do this. It just seemed so impossible, growing up as I did. I had given up on it, buried myself in anything else. But now-"

"Never give up." Fang felt so guilty. "If there's one thing I've learned, you never give up."

"Did Bahamut teach you that?" Lightning looked to her. "If were were- a couple, I wouldn't forgive you for throwing life away like that."

"Find it in your heart to." It was quickly feeling as if they were one. "I did what I thought was right but-" Fang didn't want to dwell, so she only asked. "If you were mine, I'd beg for your forgiveness... As I am now."

Lightning's heart melted hearing those words. This was real, this was happening. Fang wanted her, and she wanted Fang. "Fine." She tried not to seem excited. "I forgive you."

"As a friend?"

"I think you know." Lightning went back to watching the stars.

Fang crept a little closer, resting down beside Lightning so that it looked like they were just keeping warm together. "I knew I just had to get you out of your shell..." She also rolled onto her back, watching the stars. Casually slipping her hand under Light's head, gently petting and stroking her.

"Shame it had to end."

"Oh, there'll be another time. We'll make one." Fang let out a relaxed sigh and watched the lights dance high above. "It's not like we don't have time."

Lightning rolled over and pecked Fang's cheek quickly, before glancing back at the group. They were too distracted with other things to notice. "You were right about one thing. It's hard to resist now."

"I wish I could introduce you to my tribe." Fang propped herself up, looking to Vanille. "I just have this picture of you in a silver and pink rose sari after a hard day of training..." She chuckled, "It's silly, I know."

"Me in your tribe?"

"We could always use another sentinel, and it'd give us plenty of excuses to spar." Fang thought aloud, "Bodhum Farron Lightning. Or I suppose you could take Oerba Yun Light, that has a better ring to it."

"You just want me around." Lightning smirked, "You can't stay away either."

Fang laughed softly, "Despite it all, I like you."

"Despite it all?"

"You can be a real bitch sometimes, Light." Fang smiled, Lightning hesitated from smacking Fang across the face.

"You can too."

"See, we're perfect for each other." Fang finished her thought. "And when we weren't sparring, we wouldn't have to hide. We'd visit Vanille in the vegetable garden, maybe fix up the school. Then, while I couldn't take you right in the village square, I'd certainly find a nice shady underside of a stairwell to..." She trailed off, sighing. "Never mind."

"Never mind?"

"I'm chasing ghosts." Fang admitted, feeling the tension around camp creep in.

 

Snow had enough, "So this is how it ends?!"

"Just wait." Sazh frowned, "So how long has it been since we left Cocoon? Hmm? Not a single soul for miles around, not a single clue about this whole l'Cie mess."

 

"This ends." Lightning unzipped her top just enough to examine her brand, now with a vibrant red eye. "Yeah, no point in chasing something that might never come." Fang and Lightning were shaken out of the mutual fantasy. Light sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Hold that thought, I have to-"

"We should go over there." Fang got to her feet and extended her hand to Lightning. "They could use you."

"I can at least keep them in check." Lightning took Fang's hand and came to her feet, brushing off strands of grass and rejoined the group. Fang quietly took a place by her.

 

Snow looked as if he was about to strike Sazh when the man continued. "What I'm saying is... we did well just getting this far." Snow didn't know how to respond.

"But, we could go a little farther." Vanille walked to the middle of the group. "There's still one place."

"Vanille?" Fang caught her attention. As she was pulled out of her fantasy with Lightning, the very real reality had returned to her. It might not even exist anymore, or even worse, it might be nothing but a shell. "Are you sure?"

Vanille nodded softly, "I'm sure."

"You know if we don't find anything this time, we won't get another chance." Lightning admitted, still frustrated that she indulged in such a fantasy about Oerba. As much as she liked what Fang had sparked in her, she realized she wasted time talking nonsense instead of dealing with the task at hand. Light was even reluctant to go, she certainly knew that's where Fang and Vanille were talking about. If Oerba was how Fang fantasized, it'd be a new start to a life she couldn't stay and have lest she turn Cie'th. If it wasn't, then not only might they not find a way to rid themselves of their brands but she might find herself facing paradise lost.

She didn't have to name the place though, Hope came to and the first thing out of his mouth was, "Oerba... The place it all began. The place where the Pulse fal'Cie lay dreaming." Several of them rushed to Hope's side. Lightning stayed back, even if she was relieved to see the boy wake. "Vanille and Fang's home. Just maybe, it'll be the place where we find the answers we're looking for."

Fang looked to the ground, resting one hand on her hip. "You're right, if we can get there."

Hope felt his body barely move. "Go on without me." He could only sit up with Vanille's help.

"We can't just leave you!" Vanille held him tight.

"I'll be fine." Hope tried to do what he felt was right. "You've all taught me so much." Lightning frowned, taking a few steps forward. This kid sometimes... The kid continued, "Showed me how to fight."

Hope tried to move forward, and Snow had to catch him before he fell to the ground. "What'd I tell ya?" Snow steadied him, putting his hand on Hope's head. "Leave the fighting to me."

"I'm scared." Hope admitted, shutting his eyes.

In that moment, Lightning walked and put her hand on Hope's shoulder. She felt Fang's eyes upon her, and told him, "We understand." So much more than he knew. "You're not going to go through this ordeal alone, you know?" Fang hung back, watching Lightning. She couldn't help but wonder if she helped Light come to that realization. Lightning for her part smiled warmer than she ever had at Hope.

He wasn't convinced, "That's what scares me. I don't- I don't want to see you get hurt because of me." Fang was curious how Light would respond. Hope wept. "It'd be better for everyone if I just stayed behind!" A white light from his l'Cie brand burned bright enough to light up the camp, causing the others to stagger back. It was blinding, everyone could only shield their eyes as Hope cried out.

As the Eidolon Alexander descended, Lightning and Fang were knocked back and found themselves regaining their footing beside each other. The rest were knocked to the ground. Looking to each other for only a second, Light and Fang drew their weapons and ran to Hope's aid.

 

"Mention ordeals, and look what comes along!" The memories of Bahamut still fresh in her mind, those feelings of desperation. Fang wasn't about to let them consume Hope. There was always a way.

"This is not an ordeal," Light spoke to Hope, "- this is a gift. Hope! This is the kind of power you've got inside, and it's telling you not to give up! Trust me!" She would know.

"Oh I get it!" Fang readied her weapon. "It's here to show you the way! Show you that you've got what it takes to get back on your feet and do this thing!" There was something about how this moment was all coming together, it brought a smile to Fang's face.

"You mean- that came from me?" Hope looked up at the behemoth before him. Feeling his l'Cie brand glow, taking a deep breath, Hope ran to his weapon and steadied himself.

Lightning asked Fang, "Ready?" Fang responded only by raising her guard, preparing for the fight ahead.

 

The three of them stared down the Eidolon, no one ready to give in. Soon after the fight commenced, Alexander had no choice but to submit. With the conviction which Fang and Lightning showed him, Hope proved his worth a hundred times over. Alexander yielded, the gigantic creature bestowing its blessing and power upon Hope. It was an event which lit up the night sky, crackling with electricity. When it was all said and done, Alexander was gone, leaving the group alone once more.

 

"That's some beast you tamed!" Sazh was the first to speak as they crowded around to congratulate him. "I'll tell you that."

"Yeah." Hope couldn't help but admire his brand. "I always thought the Eidolons appeared to set us free through death. But now... I think maybe they're here to snap us out of our slumps."

"Oh..." Snow patted Hope on the back. "Like the one you were just in?" Lightning folded her arms, thinking. What Hope said, reminded her of Fang.

"I'll ask for help earlier next time around." Hope promised Snow. Fang looked over at Lightning and sagely nodded.

Vanille ran up and gave Hope a big hug. "I told you, on Gran Pulse we're all family." Lightning's gaze met Fang and they both smiled to each other. "You can moan all you like, but you're stuck with us." Vanille giggled.

Sazh laughed, "Never alone in hell!"

Lightning's eyes widened and she got ready to protect Sazh from grievous harm. Fang stepped up, "Listen funny man, don't call this place hell alright?"

Light felt it was best to move on, lest Fang get any ideas. "So, we're all decided then?" She looked around the camp as Snow, Sazh, and Hope nodded in approval.

Then to Fang who calmed down, giving Light a simple, "Yeah."

"Yup." Vanille said with only a little trepidation.

 

As the group prepared to set out, Vanille felt Fang put her hand on her shoulder. She looked over at the group, to Hope and Snow, and how they had made peace. To Sazh who forgave her. To Fang who protected her, and to Lightning who was finally starting to understand what might make her happy. There was so much potential with them all, they couldn't stop now. She wanted to see this through, she wanted to see them all find what made them happy. Maybe nothing would change, and maybe they'd hit a dead end. But they were at least going to see where the road would take them. To search for a home buried in the past, with only the faintest glimmer of hope. Their final journey had just begun.

#

OERBA - EVENING

Two nights later, Snow surveyed the bonfire sparked in the village square. "It's not so bad, once you get used to it." The bodies of Cie'th were piled high amidst what firewoood could be found. The sun had just started to set as they finished their work, the party deciding to stay in Oerba for the night before attempting to cross the bridge.

Sazh sat on a makeshift bench of wooden planks around the fire with the others. "We should have done this someplace else."

"Any farther out of camp and it might attract more of them." Lightning sat alone, idly sharpening her survival knife. "There were enough of them here already."

"I thought it would never end..." Hope lay back on the dirt, watching the sky. "Every time I turned around there were more of them."

Snow laughed, "They had a way of sneaking up on you for such large lumbering beasts." The group was quiet, so he asked. "Really? No one's going to have that one at my expense?"

"I don't think tonight's the night." Sazh stood and stretched. "Maybe it's a sign to turn in early. We did spend all day climbing that tower."

"And tomorrow that bridge." Snow gestured towards its silhouette across the night sky. "Think we'll find what we're looking for?"

Hope sighed, "I don't think what we're looking for exists..." He sat up, watching the fire. "Oerba's empty of everything. There's nothing here."

Vanille stood to the side, arms folded. "There is!" Bhakti stayed by her feet. "You just need to know where to look!"

"How's he holdin' up?" Sazh asked her. "Do I need to do any more fine tuning?" Fang walked slowly around the bonfire, passing Sazh she knelt down and gave him a soft hug and a friendly pat on the shoulders. Lightning watched from the corner of her eye. Sazh smiled and told Fang, "Happy to help the kid out." Fang left him, casually strolling around the fire. Slowing slightly as she approached Lightning.

Vanille knelt and patted Bhakti's head. "Good as new!" She looked up, eyes following Fang as she approached Lightning.

Lightning did her best not to react, or seem to anticipate Fang as she came around. Instead talking to the group. "We're not done our search yet. That bridge must lead somewhere." They could all see from the shore that it didn't, but even so there might be something at its end. Lightning tried her best to keep people's spirits up, especially in the face of the red eyes which had begun to open on their brands. "Vanille's right, maybe we're not looking in the right places. Either way, we're not done yet."

Hope wasn't convinced. "We're close."

Lightning didn't know what to do with him. "Close to finished, isn't." Fang knelt beside Lightning, watching the flames innocently as there was a collective silence. Bhakti's faint mechanical sounds and the crackling of flames were all to be heard for a few moments.

Fang leaned a little closer to Lightning, whispering to her, "We might not have another chance for quite some time..." She stood, stretching and announced to the group. "We won't find anything in this dark, I'll see you all in the dawn." Fang let her fingers grace along Lightning's shoulders and neck, causing the soldier to stir.

 

Vanille watched all of this quietly, playing with Bhakti. It wasn't long until Lightning stood and said goodnight to them all. There were two buildings they had set up to sleep in, the large two-story where Bhakti was found, and the smaller cozier one just across the square. Snow already claimed the latter as his own, but offered to let Hope, Sazh and Lightning stay. The guy did have a big heart, and explained it to them as, 'We should give Fang and Vanille some time alone.'

Snow noticed Lightning going to Fang and Vanille's. When she stood, Snow was a little confused as to why she wasn't heading for the bunk she had laid out elsewehre. "Light-" He noticed Vanille and paused, not wanting to reveal that's why the four were sleeping together lest she feel guilty. He altered his query, "Need to ask Fang something?"

Lightning paused, having walked only a few paces towards the stairwell leading to Fang and Vanille's cabin for the night. In that moment, despite how the question made her clench her fist and quietly utter some frustrations she felt something shift. She told him, "I just need to see her." She walked away from the fire, passing Vanille on her way.

 

Sazh watched her go, thinking to himself for a moment. When he looked at Vanille, he could tell from the look on her face that Lightning was up to something. Vanille had quietly made way for Lightning, smiling softly and sweetly as she knew what might come.

After Lightning had ascended the stairwell, Sazh got to his feet and walked to Vanille. For her part, she was still playing with Bhakti, humming happily to herself and enjoying the heat of the flames.

"Hey, uh... Vanille?"

"Sazh." Vanille smiled to him, holding Bhakti in her arms. "What's going on?"

"Is Light doing okay?" Vanille paused, looked down to the ground for a moment before gently setting Bhakti there. "She's seems tense, in a different way than usual. Maybe even a little-"

Vanille took Sazh's hand and placed one finger on his lips before leading him away from the bonfire so they could talk in private.

 

"It's not my place to say." Vanille firmly told him. "But you don't need to worry about them."

"Them?" Sazh raised an eyebrow. "You mean, Light and Fang?"

"Um..." Vanille looked around nervously, brushing back strands of red hair. "Did I say 'them'?"

Sazh chuckled, "That you did. I like to think something like that won't slip past me, even if I'm not as sharp as I was." He smiled to her. "Is this a secret?"

Vanille played dumb, "Is what?"

"Fang and Lightning..." Sazh didn't have anything more than that to go on, he hopped by making it seem like he did he could get Vanille to slip up. "I know what's going on."

"No you don't!" That was loud. Loud enough to catch the attention of Hope and Snow for a second. Vanille caught herself and settled back down. "I won't be fooled by that again..." She began rubbing one arm, turning away from Sazh slightly.

"Hey..." Sazh reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. "I was just curious. If you don't want to tell me, I won't pry."

"It's not mine to tell..." Vanille sighed, reaching up to hold Sazh's hand which rested upon her. "I just wish Lightning would."

Sazh didn't ask specifics, patting Vanille gently to help put her mind at ease. "Look, I-" He thought to himself. Slowly his mind began to guess at it. "I just want to know they're alright. Things are tough enough as it is..." Vanille looked up at him, standing a little closer as Sazh figured it out. "We need to remember that life doesn't stop just because we're l'Cie." He began, Vanille came in closer and he wrapped his arms around her. "We should be able to live a little, while fighting to keep doing so. It's like when I brought you to Nautilus." Vanille smiled. "Remember that? That parade and petting zoo were important. I wanted to see them with you. I don't think it's running away, so much as just living... Life goes on." He thought of Dajh.

Vanille hadn't heard Sazh mention Nautilus until then, she thought it was too painful. "And it'll keep on going." She hugged him. "And it'll keep getting better."

"That it will." He gave her a firm pat on the head. "We'll get Dajh, and Serah back. And we'll all sit around a happier bonfire than this one-" He thought, simply putting, "With all of our loved ones..." Vanille looked up to him with a smile. Sazh trailed off, "All of them..."

Bhakti shuffled up to them, making faint barking noises. Vanille wiped her nose quickly and broke the embrace. She stayed close to him though, not leaving Sazh's side. "So Sazh..." She knew what he was doing, but she'd still play the game for Fang and Lightning's sake. "They're probably going to be talking battle plans all night..." And hers. "Can I camp with you tonight?"

Sazh took her under his arm again, laughing. "Sure thing. But..." He gently jostled her and explained, "Let's be clear, I'm going to draw a line, and you had better stay on your side."

"Just like last time?"

Sazh smiled as Vanille hugged him lovingly. "Just like last time."

 

Just before Sazh spoke to Vanille, Lightning reached the top of the stairs and pushed open the metal doorway into Fang and Vanille's sleeping space. She walked into the joint kitchen and living room, with the bunks and hammocks before her with a door to her right. She didn't see Fang at first, closing the door behind her when she heard Sazh start to talk to Vanille.

Fang's voice echoed through the metal rooms. "And to think for a minute I thought you wouldn't show."

"I told them I needed to see you." Lightning went to the right to find Fang.

"Not yet." When Fang heard Lightning's boots on the metal floor she stopped her. "Take a seat, by where we found Bhakti. I can't believe that couch made it through all these years."

Lightning did so, slowly walking through the room to the couch at the back. She took time to look around, and peer through the stained-over windows of the place. The bonfire's light just reaching inside, giving the whole place a flickering orange glow. "How does it feel to be home?"

Fang didn't answer for a moment. "It's..." She considered things. "I had to see it for myself."

"And Vanille?"

"We'll find a new home, that's what matters." Fang's voice carried weight with it, as Lightning could  hear some light shuffling behind Fang's door. "This place, it's a memory."

When Lightning reached the table and couch, she paused. There were a few objects which had fallen onto the pillows, and below the table. Fang seemed to be taking her time, so she knelt down and began picking up the pieces. She continued to talk as she cleaned. "It helps when you have someone."

"You, Snow, Sazh, Hope?" Fang wondered. "It does."

"I was talking about Vanille and Sazh."

"He's the father she never had."

"I think there's more to them than that." Lightning pondered, picking up an old picture frame and turning it over.

"There damn well better not be!" Fang laughed. "Almost ready!"

Lightning found herself holding a five-hundred year old framed photograph of Fang and Vanille. They looked exactly as they did in the present day, it was surreal. Fang had her arm wrapped around Vanille, holding her close while the two smiled and posed for whoever took it. Lightly sat down on the couch and couldn't take her eyes off it. She was even a little jealous of Vanille for a moment, and they looked so happy. She was so engrossed by it, she didn't even hear Fang walk up to her and peek over at the photograph.

 

"Feels like it was yesterday... For us, nearly so." Lightning looked up at Fang, who stood before her wearing a slender lace wrap of ivory and gold held up by spagetti straps. All simply and delicately draped over Fang's form. She had a flowing skirt, slit down one side showing off a bit of leg. Fang let Lightning take it all in. "Bhakti wasn't the only thing we found... It's nice to change into something a little more comfortable."

 

Vanille's cry rang out, "You don't!" Catching both of theirs attention. Fang seemed the most startled, turning and looking over towards the door. It was a moment before they figured she must have been talking to Sazh. Fang gave a sigh of relief. "For a moment I worried they'd come in."

"Let them." Lightning relaxed, folding her arms and continued to contently appraise Fang.

Fang smiled wide, "I've been waiting to hear something like that." She stroked her hand along Lightning's cheek. "What changed your mind?"

Lightning motioned to her, "That helps."

Purring, Fang knelt over Light's lap, running her arms around Light's shoulders. "Now isn't this romantic? Compared to rutting it like animals on the Steppe..." Casually petting Lightning's shoulders.

"Plenty of time for both." Lightning leaned in and caressed her tongue once up along Fang's neck, bringing her hands up to hold Fang closer. "But I do need some payback." She bit gently into Fang's neck, causing the girl to falter. She held one hand against Fang's neck, steadying her as she went in for more. "I remember you threatened to make me orgasm so hard I'd be terrified to go without another one. That's fine, but how about I make you?"

 

"Light, you-" Fang's words were cut short as Lightning hooked her fingers into Fang's skirt and let her other hand slide in to grace across Fang's cunt. Lightning loved the look on Fang's face as she pressed a couple of fingers into Fang's slit. Curling them slightly, her thumb stroking along her clit. Light sat back, resting against the couch pillows with Fang in her lap doing this for a time. Just stroking Fang enough to get her properly worked up. "You little..."

"Little?" Lightning strongly stroked along the outer-folds of Fang's labia, causing Fang's toes to curl and whole body to shake. "That sounds like a threat." Lightning leaned in and took one of the straps to Fang's top in her teeth, sliding it down her arm to expose Fang's left breast.

She slid her fingers out from Fang's slit, wrapping her arms around Fang's legs and lifted her up before nearly slamming her down onto the table. Lightning eagerly climbed on top, while Fang tried hold Lightning's lips to her chest. Fang's hand grabbing hold of Light's hair, stretching out her legs and eagerly opening them as Light's hand slipped back in between them. Her fingers curling every so slightly, spreading those petals apart, her thumb every present and grinding against Fang's clit. Lightning held Fang's neck with her free hand, her mouth freely working to slip off the other strap, before going in to suckle at Fang's breast.

Fang for her part was wanting like a bitch in heat, groaning at each caress, letting it all wash along her as the eager soldier played with her. It was almost too tempting to let this be it, let Lightning spend the night pleasuring her to orgasm but she knew that wouldn't be nearly as fun as what she really craved. "L-  Light..."

Lightning purred at her, "What is it, Fang?"

"How about y-" Lightning didn't stop massaging Fang's cunt long enough for her to speak properly. "-Lose the uniform." She looked at Lightning who was still fully dressed.

Then Lightning proved to Fang that she had chosen well. Lightning bit Fang's nipple sharply, before sliding off of her and standing before the table. Light looked down at her outfit and considered it, "I do look good in uniform. Besides, I thought you wanted a challenge." Fang sat up on the table and looked her over, gathering her strength. Light smirked, "Make me."

Fang grinned wide and ran up to Lightning who tried to block her from grabbing hold of her. Fang wasn't about to be outdone, she struck Lightning in the stomach just enough to wind the girl before growling darkly, and knocking Light's feet out from under her. Lightning fell back onto the metal floor and tried to get back up before Fang slammed down upon her, pinning her there as she snarled like some hungry beast. "I've let you get away with a little too much back-chat, missy..." Lightning struggled as Fang dove in and bit on Lightning's neck, hard. Lightning's strength waned as she cried out as she did in the canyon. She wasn't beat yet, kicking Fang in the stomach and rolling over. Fang caught herself and grabbed onto Lightning, standing above Light she pulled the soldier to her feet and slammed her into one one of the walls beside the kitchen with a force enough to knock items off their shelves. This, combined with Fang's knee which pressed down on Lightning's snatch was enough to weaken Light enough to let Fang unzip her top and tear open her vest.

"Is that the best you've got?!" Lightning laughed and pushed Fang back.

Fang could only grin with a laugh, "I am going to make you regret those words." Lightning made another go at Fang who dodged, grabbed Light and tackled her to the ground. The two of them fighting to establish dominance.

 

The building above Sazh and Vanille's heads shook as Fang and Lightning played within it. Sazh had curled up around Vanille to keep her warm as they were rustled out of quiet relaxation. Vanille looked up, "Maybe we should move..."

Sazh sat up beside her, "Wow, that is-" He started to picture what Fang and Lightning were up to. "I mean- two l'Cie, physical prime of their lives..."

"Fang always liked it a little rough." Vanille admitted, "She's sent people to hospital."

"Maybe we should clear out of the village entirely." Sazh wondered, "How do you feel about this? About them?"

"I'm happy for Fang. I'm glad she's found someone."

"You don't feel a little uneasy? I mean we both know what she's up to."

"Nope." Vanille thought to herself. "You said it yourself, we all deserve a little happiness." She patted Sazh's brand. "Speaking of, you, curl back up. I'm getting cold."

 

Fang had managed to get Light's skirt off, tossing it into the bedroom with the rest of her clothes. "There, you want it back, go crawl over to the bed." She laughed. Lightning wasn't about to respond, so  Fang gripped Light's legs, spread her wide open and passionately kissed and nipped at Light's snatch.

It was the first time anyone had done this to her, Lightning was immediately overwhelmed by that pleasurable shockwave which emanated from her slit the moment Fang thrust and twisted her tongue inside of her, flicking her highly trained tongue against Light's clit. Fang dove right in, not in any mood to go slow. She put her lips to Light's pussy and suckled at it as her tongue ran itself along her inner-walls. Fang's hands on Light's legs kept her from twisting around too much, as she listened to the sound of Light scream. So rarely did the soldier drop her guard, Fang delighted in the sounds of Lightning panting and moaning at every little bite and kiss. Lightning lay on her back, sweating on the floor, head tilted and eyes widen open. Fang kept working her, feeling Lightning manage to reach down and stroke her hair.

Fang had an idea, pulling out to Light's dismay and telling her. "Beg." She reached down to tickle Lightning's pussy lips while she spoke. "I know you're close... So beg. Let me hear y-"

"You fucking bitch!" Light laughed in the midst of a moan. "You-" Fang delved her hand inside Lightning, every finger curling to a fist, stretching out a girl who hadn't been in a very long time. She decided Light needed some encouragement, her fist running deep into Lightning, who felt as if she were about to tear open. That pain gripped her, mixing with the euphoria which came before.

Fang kept laughing, she loved how easily she could alternate between causing Light such great pain and pleasure. "What did I say about the back-chat?"

"Please! Just-" Lightning couldn't form a coherent sentence.

Fang crept up along her, whispering into Light's ear. "I couldn't hear you, say it again."

Lightning's eyes opened and looked right into Fang's, who never let up pleasuring her cunt. Lightning gulped, trying to fight it but she couldn't. "Finish me... Please, do it."

"Finish you?" Fang's eyes widened. "Do you think we're anywhere near done? But- as you asked nicely..." She delved back down, kissing Lightning's snatch again before delving in even deeper with her tongue and hungrily drinking in Light's scent and juices before flicking that skilled tongue against Light's clit with ever increasing intensity. The first orgasm Lightning had with her came when Fang put her lips to that clit and began to suck on it, while gently stroking her labia with a couple of fingers. She screamed loud enough that she disturbed Vanille and Sazh again who had moved out by the bonfire.

 

Sazh called back, "Hey! It's not a competition, you guys!"

Vanille just reached up and pulled him back down.

 

 Light's whole body tensed and then released, as Fang came back up to face her. She slipped the fingers covered in Light's juices into her own wet snatch, before bringing them to Light's lips. Lightning could only look on wearily, still riding the aftershocks as Fang told Light to lick her fingers clean. She didn't have to be told twice.

 

Fang kissed Lightning afterwards, both of them breathing hard and could smell the other all over themselves. Lightning finally managed to take control of herself once more, laughing a bit and smiling wide. "That was..."

In a big way Fang loved this, she finally got to see Lightning let lose. Their eyes met as they kissed deeply, juices still on Light's lips which Fang eagerly licked up. "You're just-"

"Amazing? I know." Light panted, "You too..." She reached and gripped Fang's shoulders, her strength returning. "Round two."

#

OERBA - DAWN

"Fang?" Vanille drew back the door of the bedroom went inside. "Oh, you're already awake."

Most of Fang's form lay under the bedsheets as she had propped herself up on her arms and seemed lost in thought for a moment. When she heard Vanille call her name, she opened her eyes and looked up at the girl, saying nothing.

"Fang, we're-" Vanille paused, looking to Fang for a moment. The girl could see Fang's expression, eyes narrowed, suppressing some emotion along her lips. Beads of sweat dripped from Fang's brow and dripped onto the blankets beneath her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart." Fang's head dropped, reaching to brush away sweat that continued to drip from her forehead. She slammed her hand back onto the bed, needing it to support herself. "Just- feeling a little hot."

Vanille's eyes narrowed. "Mmmm..." Fang looked to her, as Vanille seemed to be deciding something. "-hmmm..." Vanille pursed her lips and slowly turned away. "Well..." She looked back to Fang who seemed to be on the brink of collapse. "We're having breakfast. If you see Lightning anywhere, tell her that. We can't seem to find her anywhere."

"I'm sure she'll turn up." Fang grinned nervously. There was another agonizingly long pause. "I'll let her know if I see her!"

Vanille lingered in Fang's doorway for a little longer, she didn't seem to be in any hurry to leave as Fang's arms shook and she bit her lower lip. "Okay!" Finally, Vanille happily skipped off leaving Fang to fall on the bed and let out a long-stifled pleasured groan.

 

Lightning felt that rush, and slowly came up from under the covers, laying underneath and wrapping her arms around Fang. Shaking, slowly, Fang pulled herself to Lighting's form, nuzzling into her neck and letting herself feel the warmth of their bodies held together. Fang stroked Lightning's hair softly.

"Good morning." Lightning kissed her.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" Fang purred, wrapping a leg around Lightning's and holding her close.

"I'm a quick study." Lightning motioned to outside the room. "Why hide it from Vanille?"

She squeezed Lightning gently. "Maybe drawing back the covers with your tongue inside of me, may have been a step too far. Even for me."

"You should ask her if she wants to join." Lightning chuckled.

"Alright, Missy..." Fang playfully pushed off Lightning, "I'm cutting you off."

"What?"

"The light I sparked has turned into a wildfire."

"I'm not hearing any complaints." Lightning pulled Fang back to her. "But she is a little young."

Fang shook her head, "Don't let her appearance fool you. That girl has been through and seen more than most  to ever walk the earth." She sighed, "Sometimes I wonder how much of that joyful demeanor is a way to cope. Besides she's old enough, only looks fifteen."

"And I'm supposed to believe that? Does anyone?"

"Maybe she skipped through a fountain of youth, but I'm far more interested in you right now."

"Interested in me? Really..." Lightning wrapped her arms around Fang's. "Having any ideas?"

"Plenty." Fang rested against Lightning, purring happily. "I was just thinking we could play a game." Lightning raised one eyebrow but smiled, so Fang continued. "You be the tough as nails Guardian Corps Sargent, and I'll be the enemy Pulse l'Cie."

"I wonder how you came up with that one."

"I'd be a chance for you to slap me around again..." Fang offered.

Light thought for a moment, "If I weren't a Pulse l'Cie myself..." She looked to Fang's eyes. "I might be hunting you right now."

"Either way, I'd say we were fated to meet."

"Fate's a dirty word around this camp." Lightning watched as Fang looked down, tracing one finger along her left breast, and her l'Cie brand. The eye had begun to form. "We need to find a way to get rid of this."

"I wish I knew why mine was as it is..." Fang showed Lightning her arm. "Hasn't budged an inch since it was frozen."

"Maybe some fal'Cie doesn't want you turning Cie'th." Lightning offered.

"Or stop me from becoming something else." Fang sighed. She felt Lightning reach up and begin to stroke her cheek, down along her neck, trying to reassure her. "Mmmm..." She trailed off, Lightning began scratching and rubbing behind one of Fang's ears. "That's... Really-"

"You're the one who tells me not to worry."

Fang was trying not to purr like a kitten. "Does it- does it help?"

"I'm not worried, we'll find a way through this." She pulled Fang in for a kiss. "I'm not about to lose you now."

 

Fang pushed herself up from Lightning, having to process that. "Wow..."

"Yeah..." Lightning brushed back strands of hair, looking up at Fang. "That slipped out-"

"No. No, nothing wrong with that I just-" Fang rolled over and lay beside Lightning. "Never expected this."

"It's still happening." Lightning sat up, pressing her back to the wall at the end of the bed. "I've been giving some thought, to when this is all over."

"It seems me and Vanille will need a new home." Fang looked about the room. "Oerba will do for a night but..." It should be obvious, the dust and the Cie'th. But to Fang what mattered was, "-there's too much here, too many memories. Ghosts. Oerba is gone."

"Stay with me." Light offered her. "I have room in my house in Bodhum."

"And Vanille?"

"Bring her." Lightning reasoned, "She knows about us, and soon everyone will. You love her, so keep her close to you."

Fang winked slyly, "Are you sure this isn't a plot to get us both under your roof, perhaps under you in more ways than one?"

"Shut up." Lightning playfully swatted Fang across the cheek. "You know what I mean."

"I know you're smart enough to take an opportunity when one presents itself! Hey-" Lightning swatted her again. "Are we doing the captured Pulse l'Cie thing?"

"Well I did catch you." Lightning laughed, stroking along the base of Fang's neck. "All mine."

Fang's eyes narrowed. "I seem to recall that I seduced you."

"Then why am I the one with my hand on your neck-" Lightning had to defend herself as Fang sprang up, pressing her against the wall, sniffing along Light's neck, growling faintly and showing some teeth.

"What was that?" Fang nipped her along the neck, Lightning laughed and tried to push her off. Fang poured her strength into keeping her still, while Lightning did her best to break free. "I could hear you over-"

Lightning put her foot on Fang's chest and enough strength in it to push her off the bed. Fang landed on her side, still laughing. Crawling over to the side, Lightning lay down on her stomach and thought to herself. "Now, who's on top in this situation?"

"I want a rematch!" Fang picked herself off the floor and brushed herself off, leaning into to Lightning. "Every damn night."

"Bring it, Gran Pulse savage."

"Snobby little Cocoon bitch..." Fang stole a quick kiss. "What am I going to do with this monster I've created?"

"You really can't think of anything? Wasn't there talk about me slapping you around some more?"

Fang patted her on the cheek. "In due time." She got a good look at the sun outside. "They're going to be putting together a search party for you soon."

 

Light sat up, stretched and relaxed in front of Fang. "Back outside?"

"We can't stay here forever, and we need someone to lead this herd of cats." Fang looked around for her sari, finding it amidst their belongings on the floor. She picked up the vest of Light's Guardian Corps uniform. "Do you think I could pull this off?" She held it to her chest. "This one might be a little tight, but I could get fitted for one."

"They won't just give you one for some kind of kink." Lightning smirked, "I've checked. Still- I wouldn't mind seeing you try it on, but we don't have the time." Lightning motioned to her skirt. "Would you?" Fang tossed it to her.

"Don't worry, we'll be back here soon enough, or some private camp elsewhere."

"Maybe we could stay another night." Light sighed, "That bridge doesn't lead anywhere."

Fang wiped off a cracked and dusty mirror and adjusted her hair. "There may be something on it. Anything to get rid of our brands."

"And if we don't?" Lightning looked down to hers. "If you knew you would turn Cie'th, what would you do?"

 

Fang paused, having only gotten the bottom half of her sari on and belted. She slowly walked up to Light who kept examining her brand and put her hand upon it. "If you wanted me to, I would." She put it bluntly. "First Vanille, then myself. There's room for you in there." Kneeling, Fang felt Lightning wrap her arms around her and hold her close.

Lightning clutched Fang's back, resting her head on Fang's neck. "This has to end."

"It will." Fang told her, before having to break the hug. "We need to get ready."

"Usually I'm the one to say that..." Light laughed at it all. "See what I mean? About becoming so..."

"You're strong, just as strong as you know and then some. But not everyone can be strong all the time. When this is over, if you don't want to leave bed for a week I won't hold it against you."

Chuckling, Lightning reached out to Fang to help her up. When Fang lent Light her hand, Light swiftly pulled herself up and pecked her on the cheek. "I wonder why." She stood, looking down at the smattering of clothing on the floor. "Fine. Let's go."

 

Snow awoke to find himself alone in a cabin with Hope. He was hoping Lightning at least made it, and where was Sazh? "That's it." He slept fully clothed and simply got up from his bunk and stretched out. "I try to do something nice like find us a place to sleep, make a Cie'th bonfire, give Fang and Vanille some space..."

"Maybe Lightning didn't come here, on account of..." Hope sat up and threw his jacket over his shoulders, trying not to shiver. "It being awkward." Hope wished he had gone with Lightning, having listened to Snow dream of Serah all night long.

"I kept my shirt on."

"What?" Hope didn't follow, but was still grateful for it.

Snow stretched a little more, shaking off the last of sleep. "So Lightning wouldn't be tempted. You don't know?"

"You and Lightning?"

"I'm telling ya, the Farron girls just want me." He strolled around, warming himself up. "I mean, that's twice Lightning hasn't even been able to share the same room as me. Something's clearly up. It's flattering, really."

"Are you sure?"

"What else could it be?" Snow yawned. "When this is all over, I might have to have a talk with her. Explain that we can't go through with it, it's not right; I'm engaged to her sister... Oh well." Snow looked out a window to see Sazh sleeping on a mat by the embers of the bonfire. Vanille was curled up under his arms, and there was a line drawn in the dirt behind them. Bhakti patiently waited on the other side of it. "Hey, you didn't lock them out or anything last night did you?"

"Maybe Vanille's used to sleeping outside." Hope made his way to the door, quietly checking it to be sure before pushing it open. "You coming?"

"Yeah." Snow left the window and joined him. "Hope, am I the only one who's starting to feel a little left out?"

"Of what?"

"I don't know... It's just a feeling."

"You're imagining it." Hope shrugged. "Besides, Lightning and I have been through a lot. If she were up to something, you'd think she'd ask me along."

"True... true..." Snow left the room. "Come on, let's find something to eat."

 

Their last hours spent in Oerba were like the night before, the fire was rekindled and a Gorgonopsid thrown onto a spit. "I really miss the vegetable garden..." Vanille lamented, immediately supported by a collective groan with several party members saying they ate enough in the Archylte Steppe.

"You all are cowards." Fang tore off meat from a drumstick. "At least Light seems to have a taste for it."

Sazh laughed, "The two of you? Who would have thought." He threw down his half-eaten share onto a slab of rock they had used to cut it. "I'll eat when we're back on Cocoon."

"Who knows how long that could be." Hope kept trying to eat a little bit, feeling Lightning's eyes upon him.

Snow stood, casually pushing his aside. "Doesn't matter how long until then, just how long it takes to remove these brands." He looked towards the bridge. "Everyone about ready to go?"

Sazh and Vanille stood, along with Hope. Fang and Lightning quickly finished off their meal, with Fang helping Lightning up to her feet. When Lightning grabbed hold of Fang's arm, she nearly stole another kiss, making it nearly to Fang's cheek before stopping.

Fang looked at her, silently beckoning her to do it. Leaning in, Lightning whispered to her. "We need to stay focused." The group started to move, leaving them in the back. Fang couldn't help but be disappointed, even when she felt Lightning reach down and feel up her ass as they started walking.

Sazh looked behind him, causing Lightning to hesitate. She didn't withdraw entirely, instead casually wrapping her arm around Fang's in full sight of him. Just walking as a couple. Sazh just gave a knowing nod to the pair, and Lightning relaxed a little more.

Fang softly told her. "See?"

Sazh nudged Vanille in the shoulder and motioned for her to look behind. Vanille turned to see Lightning and Fang walking with hands intertwined.

"Need to stay focused?" Fang asked Light, "It's quite the walk..."

Lightning took a deep breath before cupping Fang's chin and pulling her in for a kiss, stopping Fang in her tracks. Vanille smiled, asking Sazh to stop a moment. They watched the two embrace, Lightning finally owning the moment. Vanille clapped softly once, "Finally!" Sazh wrapped an arm around Vanille.

As the sound of marching trailed off, Hope looked behind him and couldn't take his eyes off the pair.

 

"Hey, Lightning!" Snow didn't look back, instead calling to her. "I'll take point, you bring up the rear!"

"Snow?" Hope still walked with him.

"Don't worry, I took care of it. I'll just keep my distance, maybe she won't be tempted."

"Right..." Hope still looked back at Lightning and Fang's embrace. "Good job..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story's climax. Before the Pulse l'Cie can confront Orphan, Fang must confront Lightning about the future. Meanwhile Vanille has words for Fang.

EDEN

It wasn't long before the group found themselves back on Cocoon, storming into Eden in the grandest, most over-the-top manner possible. They had interrupted Cid's final speech, crashed onto a racetrack, and proceeded to show the full potential of six united l'Cie. From the Fifth Ark, creatures from Pulse began flooding Eden's streets and the idyllic city was thrown into chaos. Enough that in the aftermath of their arrival, PSICOM and Guardian Corps were so distracted with fighting the Pulse invasion that they could hardly focus on the Pulse l'Cie. Coupled with the Cavalry's storming of government buildings, and it gave the l'Cie a small breather to walk the narrow, oft shattered, walkways of what was the racetrack. The city streets far below their feet. They finally reached a dead end, and a drop of several hundred feet.

 

Fang grabbed Snow's arm and showed him his brand. "Would wearing a bandanna over that thing have killed you?!"

"We made it, didn't we?" Snow didn't seem concerned. "Besides, I already made note of that for next time."

"There won't be a next time." Lightning surveyed the area during the first moment of relative calm they had since the invasion began. "This is the last day we'll wear these brands."

Hope kept up the tradition of being anathema to his name. "Are you sure?"

"I'm through with this." Lightning told him, "I want my life back. I'm done being a l'Cie."

Fang backed her up, "We'll take our lives back, or die trying." She stood at Light's side. "We're off to a good start."

Snow flexed, "You have to admit, we sure know how to make an entrance." Everyone had to smile at least faintly at the memories of what they just accomplished on the racetrack.

"Especially Lightning." Fang nudged Light's shoulder. "I had front row seats to the 'Lightning is a badass hour, starring Lightning and her bitchin' Thunderhorse'." She nudged Light again, "Come on, admit it. You enjoyed that."

Lightning kept looking over the edge. "It was a statement." She knelt, thinking the situation over. "We won't be stopped."

"So, what's the plan now?" Sazh joined Lightning at the edge, before realizing exactly what Light's was. "Oh no..." He took a step back from the ledge, "Uh... okay, I don't know about this."

Vanille skipped up, dropping to her knees and looking down the full length of the drop. "If only we could fly..."

Fang opened her mouth to explain she had Bahamut when Lightning leapt into action. "We can jump!" Shoving a small device into Vanille's hand before diving off the edge. Fang stood there with the rest of them, not sure if this action impressed her or made her worry about the stability of her girlfriend.

Sazh carried a similar device, and at least this wasn't his first time. "Nothing to it!" He curled up and jumped, if they were going over he might as well get it over with.

"See ya groundside!" Snow dove off as if it were a diving board.

"Wait a minute!" Vanille watched as Hope followed Snow off the ledge. Leaving her and Fang. "You're all crazy!"

That was a fair assessment. Device in hand, Fang patted Vanille on the back. "Don't want to get left behind, do you?" If Snow could do it, so could she. Standing at the edge she turned to Vanille and held up her device. "Just remember, don't drop the gizmo." She decided to show off, still on that high their entrance had instilled in many of them, and leapt off backwards.

"Fang!" Vanille clutched her gizmo. "This thing?" In mid-air Fang thought there was probably more to explain, but worse comes to worse she could catch Vanille. She heard Vanille high above yell out a half-squeamish "Okay!" and jump.

 

The fall was significantly longer than Lightning anticipated. They were headed straight down to crash into a group of PSICOM soldiers at terminal velocity and even Light was having trouble keeping her eyes open. Most of them rapidly began evaluating their life choices until that moment, aside from Fang who seemed rather bored. There wasn't much to do but fall, and she wondered if the wind pushing her skirt up was giving anyone a show. Maybe she should have had Bahamut carry Vanille down for that reason. Oh well, too late now.

As Light closed in she took aim and fired at her gravity device, detonating it right at street level in the centre of the pack of PSICOM and landed square in the middle of them. The force of her impact exploding outward, knocking a compliment of twenty soldiers clean off their feet. Light immediately drew her weapon and started firing at any soldier left standing, her comrades landing all around her. Vanille landed on her side, right by Fang who helped her up.

"You could have warned me!"

"That's how they get around on Cocoon." Fang explained nonchalantly.

Hope corrected her. "That's how Lightning gets around."

Fang laughed at that and readied her weapon, "Let's go!" She looked ahead to see Lightning darting around the street laying waste to an entire unit of soldiers. By the time they caught up with her, Lightning had just ended the last man and was barely sweating as she sheathed her weapon.

"Right..." She stared straight ahead, trying to plan their next move.

 

"Uh... Light?" Sazh approached her cautiously. "You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Sazh looked behind them at the corpses totaling at least twenty-five on the ground. "You just killed an entire unit." The rest looked back at the devastation as well. "I know we've been through a lot but, do you want to just take a moment and process that?"

"There's more ahead." Lightning pointed to the roadblocks. "Can it wait until we're through them. And the next one?"

Fang stepped up, lance at the ready. "Don't worry. When this is over we'll all go out for therapy and ice cream. Until then..." She saw Lightning smirk at that remark.

"We'll cut through the city, straight to Orphan." Light looked to her party, "Ready?" All of them nodded, giving Lightning the go-ahead to charge forward.

 

The streets were littered with Pulsian creatures, PSICOM, Guaridan Corps, The Cavalry. Everyone had showed up for Eden's big day. The Pulse l'Cie raced down the smoking highway, dodging the smoldering ruins and taking on anyone who stood in their way. Rosch's voice constantly came over the loudspeakers. "Attention all PSICOM, eliminate all Pulse threats and protect Cocoon!"

Fang had to wonder, "As opposed to doing what?"

Sazh pointed out, "There's probably some cat stuck in a tree that's not going to save itself." He chuckled, "Priorities, Fang!"

They leapt up and over a fallen concrete wall and landed on the other side. Lightning looked to a war machine before them, "Speak of the devil."

"Rosch." Snow walked beside Lightning. The man stood by his mechanical behemoth the Proudclad.

"I see your power has-" Rosch began but Lightning wasn't having any of it and sent a jolt of fifty-thousand volts through the man. Rosch was completely unprepared and collapsed to his knees. Light sprinted up to him, kneeing him in the nose before starting to pummel him with her bare hands.

"Light!" Sazh yelled out but he was held back by the others.

"Save some for me!" Fang yelled to her.

"Yeah, come on Light!" Snow rushed up and managed to pull Light off, before repeatedly stomping on Rosch's chest.

 

Sazh and Vanille were the only ones who didn't partake in the ensuing curbstomp. Sazh crossed his arms and figured, "I'm sensing a history here."

"But... we're on the same side!" Vanille just looked on. "I don't understand, why can't we work together?"

"Maybe we should put a stop to this." Sazh ran forward and could at least pull Fang from the mix.

Rosch finally managed to activate his teleporter, collapsing the moment he was within the Proudclad. Vanille yelled up to him, "We're on the same side! We came back to stop all of this!" She didn't seem to get through to anyone.

Rosch got on the intercom and yelled at them, "You are l'Cie! We can trust the pawns no-" He audibly groaned, having broken a few ribs. "-no more than the fal'Cie who move them... Humanity's-" He was cut short the moment he tried to stand and the pain overwhelmed him. "Son of a-"

His crew decided to retreat. "That's all he can take!" The machine fired up its thrusters. "Fall back!" Hightailing it out of there as fast as they could.

Fang sighed, "These people are so blinded by they can't even imagine working together."

Vanille crossed her arms and frowned at Fang. "I don't think the beating helps."

Snow asked Lightning, "Even so, no one else knows the truth. Am I right?"

"Only we know about the plan to destroy Cocoon." Lightning nodded.

Hope added, "And which fal'Cie is behind it. Barthandelus."

"Then what are we waiting for? It's time some payback!" Fang threw a few punches, she was just getting started.

"And what was that?" Sazh asked her.

"Some more payback!" Fang corrected herself. As she did a strange thought came to her, if things had gone differently with Rosch the first time, she might not have shared that cell with Light on the Palamecia. It was an interesting thought.

Sazh pointed to Fang. "Now that's what I'm talking about. Once everything's out in the open, people are going to have to wake-up from this nightmare."

Lightning walked forward, calculating their next move. "Let's show 'em how Human we still are." She shook her hand, Rosch had a very dense skull.

 

The party fought their way off the highway, through a beautiful park-turned-warzone and kept going until they reached a gigantic door blocking all progress. Marked with a Sanctum seal, there didn't seem to be any obvious way through. Snow's attempt to blast through it quickly failed, leaving him to scratch his head. "Now... let me figure this out."

Sazh joined him, looking for any exposed machinery. "Maybe we need a key?"

Hope stood by him, "It's a Sanctum seal, maybe we could use a Sanctum l'Cie."

"You know..." Snow thought aloud, "The only Sanctum l'Cie know is your son." Sazh felt a little uncomfortable at the mention but let him continue. "Poor kid." Snow sighed, "I guess most are made l'Cie alone, feeling lucky to have had back-up on this one. Six at once, that has to be a record. Ever think there was a group like us?"

Sazh laughed, "Like us exactly? Only a Pulse l'Cie could be so crazy as to bring us together." He ran his hand along the door. "Come on, let's figure this out..."

 

Fang called out to them, "Hey, if we've got a minute, I need to talk something over with Lightning."

Snow looked back at her, "Yeah, sure. Might as well."

Light had little problem with that, curious as to what Fang had to say. She didn't mind leaving Snow in charge for a while. She and Fang fell back behind the pack, walking into a small grassy patch and into the shade by a tree. "What is it?"

"I just had the strangest thought, back when I was trying to kick Rosch's head in." Fang never thought she'd say these words, "I'm glad he took us prisoner back in Palumpolum."

"You're what?"

"Think about it, Light." The others didn't seem to be listening, there were enough explosions and gunfire going around the park to mask anything but someone yelling. "Our first kiss was in that brig."

"You want to talk romance now?"

Another thought had been creeping up on Fang. Ever since Vanille confirmed that she had become Ragnarok, Fang couldn't help but wonder why Vanille woke on Cocoon with her. Fang couldn't help but feel uneasy, the more she pondered it, the clearer her fate seemed. "In case we don't get another chance."

"We will." Lightning didn't want to hear it. "We're getting through this. We'll save Cocoon, it's our home. Isn't it? You're still coming to live with me in Bodhum aren't you?"

Fang nodded, "I'm looking forward to it."

"Then what's the problem?"

Fang folded her arms, leaning against the tree's trunk. "I've been thinking about everything that had to lead up to this point." While they two had walked off alone, Vanille followed and stood within earshot. "From the first moment you hit me."

"That really stuck out for you, huh?"

"Can't say I didn't like it." Fang smiled, rubbing her cheek. "Remember our time in those streets? When I told you I'd 'tear down the sky' for Vanille and left you speechless?"

Vanille smiled at that, staying out of sight behind another tree for now.

"I do." Lightning nodded, "That was-"

"The beginning of the end for your little farce. The first moment which put a dent in the lies you told yourself." Fang looked into Light's eyes. "And then there was our night at Hope's apartment."

"What are you getting at?" Lightning grew impatient, "Fang, what are you trying to tell me?"

Fang sighed, walking to Lightning and placing her hands upon Light's shoulders. "If things had happened differently, at any point along the way, you might still be holding onto so much anger. Your guard still raised. You've certainly changed, as Hope has pointed out, but I'm worried."

"About something which never happened?"

"About what might have been." Fang held her, "I can't take all the credit, but I have to wonder how long you could have denied who you are." She thought for a moment, "What I'm trying to say is, you need to remember what has happened. With Hope, and with me. You can't bury so much and expect to thrive." Lightning stood there, listening to her. "I want you to promise me something."

Fang was getting through to Light, she had softened. Simply asking, "What is it?"

"That when this is all said and done, you'll do what makes you happy. With me or without me." Smiled faintly. "I'm telling you this because I care for you. Now, you're one helluva soldier and your guardianship of your loved ones is commendable... But your skill at introspection is absolutely terrible." She had a tear in her eye, but laughed slightly at that. "Once this is over, you really need to learn how to relax and figure out your needs." Lightning tried to hide her emotions, Fang noticed. "See, right there! You want to cry, I know it! So why don't you?" Lightning paused, not having an answer. She looked down at her feet but Fang cupped her chin and returned Light's gaze to her eyes. "Come on. I want to see you cry."

Lightning choked, trying to turn away but Fang held on. "We don't have time for-"

"You're right, we don't. So make the most of this moment where we do." Fang held Lightning's chin, watching the first tear drip down the girl's cheek. "I know you're strong enough to show me who you really ar-"

Lightning cracked, throwing her arms around Fang and pulling her in for a kiss. Fang wrapped her arms around Light and held her close. Their lips together, Light reached and stroked the back of Fang's head. Eden fell silent around them, nothing existed but each other and the grass beneath their feet. Tears dripped down Lightning's chin, and when Fang pulled back she gently wiped them away. Needing to do the same for herself.

"This isn't over." Lightning said with more determination than Fang had ever heard. "I'm going to march up to Orphan and make Cocoon a home for you."

Fang smiled, chuckling and looking down as Light wiped another tear from her face. "Thank you..." They embraced once more, running each other's hands along the other's neck, cheeks, shoulders. Wanting to go so much further.

"Time to go." Lightning managed to break their embrace. "Come on," She held Fang's hand, trying to lead her back to the group. "We're nearly there."

Fang stopped, taking her hand back. "One moment." She called out, "Vanille!" Vanille came out of hiding. "I knew you were there! Come here." She spoke to Lightning, "Go on. I'll find you." Lightning nodded to her, lingering for a moment before the sounds of war around them became too much to ignore. She left, passing Vanille who quietly slinked up to Fang.

 

"Yes, Fang? I wasn't eavesdropping, well I-" She paused, "Why did you tell her those things? You never worry about-"

"Vanille, I know what I am." Fang began. "And I know how this might end."

"How? With Orphan-"

"Orphan can't be saved." Fang looked Vanille dead in the eye, "A fal'Cie who's engineered its own death for centuries, it begs for its own demise and its day has come." Vanille stood a few paces back to her, seeming uneasy. "There was one thing I could never understand about us. If I became Ragnarok, then why were you in stasis with me? What brought you to Cocoon?"

"I-" Vanille winced, shaking her head. "It won't come to that!"

"Vanille..." Fang's eyes became weary. "You know what -we- are."

"No!" Vanille screamed at her, "It won't happen like that!" Lightning was just close enough to catch that, turning to watch them.

"And if it doesn't?" Fang put her hands on her hips. "What then? I can't have you afraid to lose the life you've-"

"My life?!" That offended her. "I made my choice before any of you, before anyone knew I even had one!" Vanille tried to calm herself, but spilled her heart out to Fang. "When we woke up, I remembered everything! I remembered our Focus, and I knew that we were meant to destroy Cocoon..." She held her hands at her heart. "But this place was so beautiful, its people were so kind... I knew I couldn't go through with it. So I decided days ago, that I'd rather be a Cie'th than-"

"That's right, you-"

"Let me finish." Vanille told Fang flat out. "Let me speak!" Fang caught herself, closing her open mouth and looked a little stunned. She quieted, letting Vanille continue. "It was me who made that decision, and it was mine to make. I'd rather be a Cie'th than hurt anyone. And Sazh... I spent days traveling with a man mourning a son I took away from him. Trying to find the boy who didn't deserve it." Vanille looked to herself, "People look at me." She spread her arms. "And they see the smile on my face, the way I skip, the wonderful colours I wear, and the youth in my eyes. But that doesn't change what I did, and that doesn't change what I've accomplished." She looked into Fang's eyes. "I am Oerba Dia Vanille, and I carried the weight of the world on my shoulders! Accepting a fate worse than death for all of you. And you know, I'd do it again. And again. But that is my decision to make."

Fang spoke softly, "I don't understand..."

Vanille began to speak as a torrent flooded from within. "It's your life, Fang! You thought you were protecting me, but I was always the one protecting you! So when you get angry at me 'throwing it all away', how do you think I feel? I chose this, you didn't!" Vanille noticed Lightning staring at them in the corner of her eye. "Surrendering to this plan hurts me, as much as my decision to turn Cie'th did to you. Because Ragnarok is your fate, not your choice. And if there's one thing we've learned is that we don't have to be a slave to any fate handed to us by any fal'Cie!" She brought Lightning into the conversation. "You want her?!" She said it loud enough for Lightning to hear, Fang turning her head suddenly to see Lightning walking back to them. "You want to live with her, and love her, to keep me safe, and want a life where we're all happy?! Don't you?!" Vanille growled at Fang. "So, missy!" She walked up to Fang and firmly tapped Fang on the chest. "I've worked so hard to give you this life! Don't you ever talk about what we might have to do! Don't you ever accept that, even for a moment! That's coward talk! It's the easy way out! Don't you dare say Ragnarok again!" She pointed square at Lightning. "You want this life? Then take it! Because I didn't come all this way, and I didn't protect and bring you this far, just so you can decide to throw it all away because you're scared!" Vanille huffed, trying to catch her breath.

 

The three of them were left in silence, Fang sinking to her knees. Lightning came to her, kneeling down and holding Fang close to her. Fang stammered, giving up on explaining things and instead buried her head in Light's chest. Vanille stood and watched them, holding her arms and rocking back and forth. Feeling the seconds tick down on some imaginary clock.

Lightning asked Vanille, "What was she talking about?"

"The way out." Vanille told her the truth while withholding so much. "How we'll save Cocoon."

"There's a way?" Lightning stroked Fang's hair.

"There is. But Lightning, you won't like it." Vanille shook her head, "And I won't do it."

Lightning looked down to Fang who quietly began to weep, she had never seen Fang like this. She asked Vanille softly, "I'm going to lose her... Aren't I?"

Vanille decided to tell her, "You're going to lose us both."

"There's another way." Lightning frowned, "There's always another way! We'll kill Barthandelus!"

"Fang was trying to let you down easy, to make sure you knew how to take care of yourself after she was gone..."

"But you said you won't let her!" Lightning was angry at Vanille, it didn't matter if it was misplaced. "You said there's another way!"

Vanille did say she wouldn't let Fang, she wasn't about to let fate stand in Fang's way. "We turn around. We don't destroy Orphan. I turn Cie'th and-"

Lightning looked at her own brand. "So will I... So will all of us." She looked to Fang's, "Except her."

Vanille sunk down to the grass. "If you never became a l'Cie, I'd be the only one... I never wanted any of you to get involved."

"But you're aren't the only one, and we are involved..." Lightning sighed, "Did you stop and think about that? Nevermind that if we turn Cie'th Barthandelus will just make some other poor souls l'Cie to destroy Orphan."

"I don't want to." Vanille was the one about to cry now. "It would have been so easy!"

"If it were just me," Lightning nodded, "I would have made the same choice. But it's not, it's all of us... Snow, Hope, Sazh..." She looked down to Fang who had quieted slightly, but still kept her face buried and hidden from Light. "If we all turn Cie'th then Fang lives, right?"

"Fang will be alone."

"So what's the alternative?" Lightning couldn't accept this, "Destroy Orphan? I live, and you two die? I can't ask you to do that!"

"We won't... I don't think..." Vanille tripped over her words, "We'll become crystal again. Our focus is to become Ragnarok, and what ensues."

"To destroy Cocoon?"

Vanille decided to explain it all, "Do you remember what happened the first time Fang became Ragnarok? She couldn't manage to destroy Cocoon. Something stopped her, and must have froze her brand." Light listened quietly, still stroking Fang's hair. "I think it's because something was missing, me. Fang and I grew up together, we've always been together and she 'would tear down the sky' for me. It's because we compliment each other, even each other out." Vanille rubbed her shoulders, "Fang's strong, and can be really powerful, and more than a little scared. I'm the one holding her down, keeping her grounded." She didn't quite know how to put it, "I know deep in my heart that I can help her, I always have. When Fang becomes Ragnarok, I'll join with her. Keep her from being lost, and together, we might just have the power to save Cocoon."

Light still didn't understand, "By destroying it?"

"Destroying Orphan to fulfill your Focus, and destroying Cocoon are very different things." Lightning curled up with Fang, holding her as close as could be. Vanille stayed before them, head in her hands.

"We've beaten the odds before." Lightning began, "To hell with our Focus."

"Orphan holds the key." Vanille looked up to Lightning. "But maybe we can beat this. We've come this far." Lightning listened to her, giving Vanille a faint nod.

 

"Lightning..." Fang finally spoke, unraveling a bit and looking up into Light's eyes. "I'm so sorry... I didn't want our last hours to be this."

Lightning stroked her hair, putting some messed up strands right. "I understand... But I'm glad I know."

"Vanille, Ragnarok is the only way." Fang made her case one last time. "It'll save Cocoon, and all of them. And millions more... Please..."

Vanille was having a hard time accepting it. "If it were just me... I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"You told me that to turn Cie'th was your choice. Ragnarok might be fate, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't choose it." She wrapped her arm around Lightning, "Even if I'll lose the life I want..."

Lightning kissed Fang, the two shared another moment as Vanille thought. When the kiss broke, Vanille began to accept it. "Well... we'll still be alive." She remembered the first time, "We'd just be crystal... We could come back."

"That's right." Fang nuzzled Lightning. "But you can't come back from Cie'th."

 Lightning began again, "There's still Barthandelus, there might be another way. Forget Orphan. I can't ask you to do this."

"You don't have to... and maybe killing Barthandelus will solve everything. But what it it doesn't?" Fang got to her feet, looking down at Lightning for a moment. "I have one more promise for you to keep."

"Anything."

"That we'll see each other again, no matter what." Lightning nodded to that, "But until then, you're to be happy! I don't want to see you sulk, either from the vantage point of a crystal or your bed." She stretched out her hand to Lightning who took it, bringing herself up for another kiss. "In exchange, Light, I make a promise to you. You and Vanille, whatever happens, I'll protect you. No matter what. You aren't the only guardian, you know. There is no future, no matter what happens, where I will allow either of you to come to harm. May I be flesh, or crystal."

"I'd get you out of that crystal."

"No you won't." Fang shook her head, placing one finger to Lightning's lips to silence her. "That's no life, and I want to see you live. Lightning, you have to live!" She smirked, stroking Lightning's cheek. "Crystal doesn't last forever."

"I don't like waiting."

"Then the moment I'm out-"

Lightning had to laugh, "Then we're on our way, and nothing will stop us." Fang smiled to her through weary eyes. Light nodded to Fang, "I promise." The trio looked back across the park at Snow trying to jimmy the barrier open. It finally lit up, dust fell from on high and the giant metal door began to open. Vanille got up and looked to the two, she decided to run back to the others letting Fang and Lightning sort the last things out.

"We should get over there." Lightning sighed. She wanted to hold Fang close again, "I only wish we had more time."

"Who knows..." Fang drew her weapon. "Don't call this goodbye. We'll see each other again. I'm sure of it!"

"Unless Barthandelus kills us first."

Fang pushed on Light's shoulder, "Hey Hope, glad you could join us." They both laughed. "Ready?"

"No." Lightning admitted.

"Too bad!" Something was coming through that barrier and they would need to be there. Fang charged ahead, with Lightning at her side.

 

As they went on, something gripped Fang. There was fear deep inside of her, a fear she couldn't ignore. Who could tell what they would find in Orphan's Cradle? Could this even be done? Did she have the strength to protect Vanille and now Lightning above all else? What she and Vanille needed to achieve was to outsmart a fal'Cie, an act of defiance right under its nose. The fal'Cie knew her as Ragnarok, and only her. Did it ever question anything about Vanille? Worse yet, did the fal'Cie lay in wait with power beyond their reckoning. What if it turned their plans to dust? Her lance shook slightly in her hands. Talk of defying fate was easy, but now they were moments from having to do so.

#

ORPHAN

In the Narthex of Orphan's Cradle, Barthandelus had stood and commanded the Pulse l'Cie to obey and destroy Orphan. With unwavering conviction, the six of them turned their weapons on the man and thought to have destroyed him. The fal'Cie sank into a giant pool, crying out, it looked to be over. Most importantly, all the planning and heartache that Fang, Lightning and Vanille shared seemed to be for naught. A happy ending to a bittersweet day. "It's done." Lightning couldn't be more relieved, as the others cheered. Vanille fist bumped Fang, reveling in the moment which might signal their freedom. It was but a moment, as Barthandelus' pet swooped in cutting the celebration short.

"It's that asshole bird again!" Hope readied his boomerang, but the owl dove right into the pool before he had a chance to throw.

A blinding light flooded the room before the monster emerged, Orphan surfaced and towered over the l'Cie. Completely threatened by them, it talked of how it would finally find salvation. To die, and let Cocoon fall to Pulse and force The Maker to set everything right once more. There wasn't time to think about it, it came for them quickly, everyone had to raise their guard back up again and fight lest they be destroyed. The battle was long and trying, a test of everything they were, and left little room for the l'Cie to pause for breath.

 

To Fang's dismay, the fight ended not with Orphan's defeat but merely by the fal'Cie shrugging the whole thing off. Far from weakened, it rose higher than it ever had before and unleashing a horrific wave of energy across the group. Fang dug her lance into the ground, using it to stay on her feet as the others collapsed one by one. As it ended, Orphan lowered itself and asked her, "Have you ever paused to consider why we make l'Cie of men? We fal'Cie are crafted for a single purpose and granted finite power to that end. With men it is not so." Fang struggled back to her feet, looking up at the fal'Cie which towered above her. Always with a stupid grin across its face. Everyone else barely stirred, and Lightning lay unmoving behind her. Orphan continued to speak, about the potential of mankind, of how the fal'Cie created l'Cie to mold that potential into something it could control and focus. "That we might wield such strength." Vanille was the second to come around, down on all fours, watching Fang stand alone against Orphan. "Through you, we obtained freedom from our bondage. And now, your focus alone remains." Orphan charged a bolt of energy and struck Vanille with it the moment she got to her feet. "Ignore it, and all will be for naught!" Trapping and torturing her, "Cocoon's sacrifice, and that as Gran Pulse as well."

"Vanille!" Fang felt so helpless, so weak in the moment. Fear gripped her, as the worst seemed inevitable. That Orphan was a fal'Cie far beyond them, and that happy ending might never come.

"Yet if we were summoned later, we will be granted the chance to begin again!" Orphan focused its energy on Vanille, almost reveling in her cries of pain. "All of our sins absolved, the world born anew!" It intensified its assault on Vanille, holding her in the air and making it as if every nerve in her body became lit in flame. "Submit!" It commanded Fang, "Become Ragnarok! Lead us into the light!"

"Let her go!" Fang managed to stand, begging Orphan.

"We have no need of flawed l'Cie..." It seemed to ignore her.

The fear became too much, Fang's head sagged and she yielded to Orphan's will. "I'll do it! I'll destroy you!" Pleasing Orphan enough to release Vanille.

Orphan recounted what she was to become. "Can you bare the sin of our salvation?"

"You heard me! I said I'll do it!" Fang stood alone, without Vanille. The others had been tossed around so freely, Vanille tortured so callously. Fang saw no other way but to do so, in the manner Orphan commanded.

Weakly Vanille yelled at her, "You can't!" Vanille wanted anything but for this to happen. "I'll be fine, and you can't forget our promise! We promised to save Cocoon, we promised!"

"I made a promise too!" Fang held her lance to Vanille. "To protect my family..." A promise she felt she could never keep, one she knew was moments from being broken. With a heavy heart, she walked to Vanille, so angry and unsure. They were nothing to Orphan, there was no other way out. "Sometimes... You've gotta choose!" Fang remembered her last day in Oerba, when Lightning asked what she would do if they might turn Cie'th. Her thoughts filled with a harrowing echo of the past. 'First Vanille, then myself.'

She pulled back to strike Vanille when Snow came from behind and gripped her lance.

"What are you doing?!" Snow exclaimed.

Szan grabbed Fang's legs. "This isn't the time to be losing it, lady!"

"We're in this together!" Light shouted at her as Fang wrestled with Snow.

Fang sighed, looking to the floor. Trapped. "This is my focus..." Lost. "No one's going to stop me!" Fury flowed through her, giving her enough strength to wrest free and kick Snow across the room. Leaping up, submitting to Orphan, she did as she had done five-hundred years ago and channeled that beast within. Hoping against hope that this was the way. Landing with a force which struck them all.

 Leaving all save Vanille a Cie'th.

 

Standing amongst them in dismay, 'Lightning!'. Fang's mind raced and she could feel nothing but that confusion and anger. "Everything I do... Is this what you meant to happen?! All of them..." She felt so defeated, and disgusted with herself as Orphan only laughed. This was the power of the fal'Cie, what could she do?

"After all we went through..." Vanille wept as the Cie'th surrounded Fang.

Fang didn't defend herself when the first came to strike her, or the next. Standing there, taking each blow, terrified and alone. For Lightning it was always anger, for Fang it was always fear. It consumed her, and now... "Guess I deserve it. After what I did!" Another blow sent her crashing to the floor, blood dripping from her cheek and in her mouth, coughing on it. Dropping her lance. "Obey my sins to bear for choosing salvation..."

"Please, stop!" It wasn't clear with whom Vanille pleaded with. Each Cie'th struck Fang who took every blow, collapsing upon her as each one's strength gave out. Vanille begged Orphan, "Stop it!" As it only laughed. "Give them back!"

As Fang's brand came alive, the seal broken. Crying out as she was transformed, Orphan brang forth an incomplete Ragnarok from within her. Speaking to her, "Salvation is born of sacrifice, miracles of misery! From shattered shards, a new crystal legend will arise!"

No longer herself, consumed by Ragnarok as she had been, the beast lashed out at Orphan. Driven to destroy it. Howling, summoning all of its strength to strike at the fal'Cie. Orphan continued to speak calmly, laughing as Ragnarok bit and clawed at its form. Shattering the shield around it, the fal'Cie embraced its impending demise. "The day of wrath has come!"

 

When far away, deep within some dark corner, something else stirred. Orphan was at least partially right, salvation was born of sacrifice. But, it wasn't out of misery. Or anger. It wasn't fear which pushed them forward. It did for a time, until they reached that edge. That moment of truth where one chooses to live free and whole, or submit to all which controlled them. Vanille closed her eyes, feeling the world shift around her. She would never lose faith, and she would never stop fighting. She could feel the others around her. Hear their thoughts, see what they all saw. All that they had seen. Vanille thought of that garden in Eden, when Fang pushed Lightning away. She knew, "Anger didn't drive us. We just, had things worth fighting for." The root of it all wasn't anger nor fear, but the need to fight for the happiness of those they loved.

 

Fang's form returned, laying weakened before Orphan. The fal'Cie frowned upon her, "Yet again... How many times must you fail?" It brought forth a touch of light to heal her, to strengthen her. Before Orphan lashed out, chaining Fang and torturing her as it had Vanille. "Retake the form of Ragnarok, deliver us that which we have too long been denied!" It shocked Fang's body, setting every nerve alight. Bringing her to within an inch of death before pulling back and healing her back once more. Trying to break the l'Cie, for something was still not right. Somewhere deep within her, Fang still held back. It ignored any pleas to stop, torturing her relentlessly. "Steep yourself in hatred, let it infuse your soul with the strength it craves!" Vanille had enough, standing and marching forward to Orphan. It took notice of the small girl, before charging another bolt. "Your awakening demands an offering of pain!"

"Vanille..." Fang looked to her, at least maybe she could save one. "Run..."

"No!" Vanille stood her ground. "I swore I wouldn't run away anymore! I'd rather fight, and lose, than give up without even trying!"

The moment those words left her, Orphan's body was struck by a torrent of flame. A blast of energy came from behind Vanille, causing it to cry in agony and drop Fang. It happened so fast, Vanille barely had time to react. She watched as Fang's body nearly hit the floor as Snow caught her at the last second.

 

Sazh said it best, "Miracles out of misery... You've got to be kidding me."

Hope held out his hand to heal her, "Yeah, Fang. Who'd be dumb enough to swallow that crock?"

"Sure... we've all had better weeks." Lightning kept her weapon trained on Orphan, holding Fang's lance in the other hand.

"You're alive..." Vanille didn't understand.

Neither did Fang. "But you can't be."

Lightning shrugged it off, "Could be more fal'Cie smoke and mirrors." Snow apologized to Fang, Lightning explained, "We made you go it alone." She held the lance for Fang to take.

Fang was still ashamed of herself. "Second time now isn't it..." And she was supposed to be the teacher in this relationship. But it wasn't that, they both had something to teach each other. She held her head up, looking to Lightning's eyes. Reaching to take her lance, they both held it for a moment. Just a moment, nodding in understanding at what was to come.

"But... where were you?" Vanille asked them.

Hope stood beside her, "Somewhere cold and dark. Just thinking about everything that happened up until now. And then... and then it was like..."

"It was like I had a glimpse of the future." Snow told them, "Everyone was smiling, and laughing. And Serah..." He laughed, "Even Light."

"I don't know..." Sazh raised his weapons at Orphan. "New focus or something. It didn't really make sense of course, I mean it did know to warn me though. As luck would have it, next thing I know I feel somebody pushing me right along."

"You were there too Fang, same side." Lighting stood close to her, determined to fulfill that vision. "With all of us. Together to the end." A faint smile crossing her lips as Fang finally trounced the fear within her. Remembering everything to happen until then, and of what she told Vanille on Gran Pulse.

 

'Listen, you're not alone anymore. We have a new family now, we stick together now you hear me?' An echo.

'Yes, I promise.'

 

Vanille felt it too. "We promised, didn't we?"

Fang smiled, nearly laughing. Her train of thought interrupted as Orphan began to collapse in on itself. As it twisted and turned, each and every one of their brands changed. A white seal forming upon it. A new focus, one born of the promises they made each other. Finally free to command fate as they saw fit.

 

"The heroes, never die." Hope grinned, "Come on, we have a world to save!"

Hope for all that he was, made a lot of sense. "If we have the power to destroy Cocoon, then we have the power to save it!" He yelled at Orphan, "You say you want your day of wrath do ya?! Well it's coming right up!"

Sazh stood before the collapsing fal'Cie. "Time to give the people, what they really want."

 

Vanille stood within the group, holding her hands quietly in prayer. Orphan was powerful, but it paled compared to theirs. It wasn't over yet, but for the first time the end felt within reach. Fang stayed by her, looking on, Lightning with them. "We can do it! I know we can!" Vanille looked around her, smiling. "We made it this far."

Lightning nodded to her, "Right."

Vanille held onto Fang, "Let's make a real miracle happen!"

That was all Fang needed to hear, walking before them all she readied her weapon. "Lady luck sure ain't on his side!"

 

Orphan laughed, its purist form rising from the pool. "You overreach yourselves."

"No!" Lightning and all the others stood in defiance of it. "We overreach you."

"Is that so?"

Lightning took a step forward, looking upon Orphan with disgust. "You don't believe in anything. You gave up on life before you were even born!" She paused momentarily on those words before continuing to chastise the child. "Sat poisoning Cocoon from the inside! Waiting for someone to come and destroy you! Sure, you think the end of the world is your salvation. All you care about its death's release, so take it! And leave the rest of us alone; we don't think like that." Lightning stood amongst friends, loved ones. The people who had brought her so far, taught her so much. "When we think there's no hope left, we keep looking until we find some! Maybe Cocoon is past saving, but it's our home!" All of theirs, each one who stood with her. "And we'll protect it or die trying! We live to make the impossible, possible! That is our focus!"

 

They stood at the precipice of a fight which had already been won. Nothing could stand in their way.

#

A New Crystal Legend

It seemed that within the blink of an eye, Orphan fell. And with it, all of Eden. All of Cocoon. Its light snuffed out, its buildings collapsing, as all of the l'Cie were lifted up above the city helpless on what to do next.

"Stay together!" Lightning reached out to Snow, as Sazh reached to Hope and the four of them held onto each other for dear life.

Snow looked down to see the last two floating below them. "Fang! Vanille!"

Lightning's eyes widened, she reached for them as Snow did but they were too far away. Both of them looking up to the group. Fang holding Vanille's hand, free to make her choice. Vanille was waiting, she didn't want to act.

Lightning couldn't accept it. Even if she had been told about this, and even if it were the only way it didn't matter then. "FANG!" Lighting yelled at her, trying to fight against the current which carried them apart. "Up here!"

Fang's eyes met Light's in a silent moment. She was proud of the soldier, having come so far. The anger she felt released, and then coming to Fang's own rescue when the fear she held consumed her. She silently mouthed the words, "Thank you."

Her voice failing her, Lightning still stretched out a hand. Instead of thanks she tried to yell, "I love you."

Fang didn't have time to reply. Turning to Vanille, both their brands pulsed with energy. "Vanille?" The young girl took a moment of her own to collect herself before taking Fang's hand.

Vanille reminded her, "You can come back from crystal." The others could only look on, their bodies gradually turning to crystal as Vanille nodded softly and told Fang, "Ready."

 

Ragnarok, now whole, came into being. Unleashing an energy which shattered every Pulsian monster upon Cocoon, turning them all to dust. Pushing the four remaining Pulse l'Cie far away, it un-furrowed and stood upon Eden with a roar. Fang and Vanille lay within, knowing what they had to do. The beast wasted no time in leaping from Eden, off Cocoon, to land on the fires of a Gran Pulse volcano. Summoning all the energy within, Ragnarok looked up at Cocoon which fell towards it. The beast exploded upwards, a long pillar of raw crystal forming which slammed into the underside of Cocoon as Ragnarok struggled to lift that world upon its shoulders.

It wasn't enough, the pillar was too weak. Ragnarok would have to be stronger. Roaring with all its might as Fang and Vanille gave it everything they had, the pillar exploded out and grew tenfold. A crystal cradle to hold Cocoon wrapped up around it, drawing upon the energy of Gran Pulse to come and build the perfect crystal structure. One last sigh from both of them, the pillar complete, Fang and Vanille finally released themselves from Ragnarok and fell into crystal themselves. Their Focus at long last complete. They became the beating heart of the pillar, to dream what might be endlessly, finally at rest.

Even so, they weren't completely gone. Fang and Vanille could still feel the world around them, the last of it having yet to fade. Fang could look down, and watch as the crystal forms of Lightning and the rest lay on Gran Pulse. Eventually, in the dawn's early hours it was safe.

 

_'Wake up.'_

The crystal around Lightning melted away, releasing her as she came back to life. Not knowing where she stood, even unsure if she were alive, Light gradually came to her senses and looked around. Fang and Vanille watched intently as their loved ones came through, to stand upon Gran Pulse. Their focus complete, their brands removed. Human once more. Before them stood the crystal pillar, and Cocoon wrapped within it.

"They did it..." Light took it all in. "They saved the world."

Snow corrected her, standing with the others. "No, they gave us a new one."

"That's one gift I'll forgive 'em for not wrapping." Sazh got a laugh out of Hope.

 

Fang lay at its heart, watching. Vanille reached out to them, _'This is as much as we can do. The rest is up to you.'_

 

"Does this mean we completed our focus?" Hope wondered.

Snow figured, "Cocoon's seen better days, that's for sure."

"Yeah, I'd say that qualifies as a demolition. Focus complete." Sazh added.

 

 _'Hhmm...'_ Fang was mildly amused. _'Whatever you want to believe.'_

 

Lightning couldn't take her eyes off it. "It really is a miracle..."

Hope exclaimed, "My brand! It's gone!" The rest went to check.

Lightning felt along her breast, even taking a peek. Turning away from the pillar, which didn't exactly make Fang happy. They all had a moment to revel in it, truly free humans once more.

 

Vanille spoke encouragingly as the pair watched them. _'It's easy to lose sight of things in a world as wide as this one, but if you keep going you're sure to find what you're looking for. Sooner or later.'_

 _'Do you think she can hear you?'_ Fang asked Vanille. _'Was that for her?'_

 _'Reach out to her!'_ Vanille knew Fang's time to do so was rapidly fading, 'Tell her how you really feel.' All of this happening as Serah and Dajh walked along Gran Pulse, moments from reuniting with their families.

 

"Serah!" Snow ran forward, Lightning letting him go.

Hope stood by Lightning, surveying the horizon for anyone else. He had to accept that, "They're gone... aren't they?" Lightning didn't say a thing, resting her hand on Hope's shoulder. "I guess they meant for this to be goodbye. Then again, we've changed our fates before."

"Yeah..." Lightning thought aloud, "We ha-"

 

 _'Alright, listen missy.'_ Fang's voice reached into Lightning's mind, stopping her there. _'I know what you're thinking.'_

 _'Fang?'_ Lightning thought, which Fang heard loud and clear.

_'I told you I don't want you coming after me.'_

_'You don't own me, Fang.'_

_'Not from lack of trying, cutie. But that's not the life I want for my sapphic student.'_

_'Sapphic student?'_ Lightning couldn't believe this was happening, but she wasn't about to stop it.

_'You prefer soldier girl?'_

_'Fang, are you-'_

_'I don't have much time, the world's starting to fade. For now just know that me and Vanille are safe, we're the beating heart of the pillar. I wanted to thank you for what you did back with Orphan, and I'm sorry for putting you through all of that.'_

_'It's okay. You were scared... As I was angry.'_

_'Yeah but you never threatened to destroy me. Regardless. Light, I didn't get a chance to say that I love you.'_

_'I love you too.'_

Fang experienced the most bittersweet moment of her life. _'I made a choice. We might defy fate, but there'll always be sacrifice. Vanille and I chose this, it is as we should be. Now it's your turn, go on.'_

_'I won't forget you.'_

_'You're damn right about that.'_ Fang tried to keep the conversation light. There had been enough tears. _'Light, Orphan was right about one thing, about the potential we all have. You've come a long way, I'm proud of you.'_

_'So have you...' Lightning was trying to put her thoughts together. 'I don't know what I'll do now.'_

_'Good, you deserve a future that's yours alone to author.'_ Fang's strength began to wane. _'Time for me to go.'_

_'I'll see you again. We made a promise.'_

_'I have no doubts about that. But you promised me something else, don't think I'll forget.'_

_'I won't.'_

Fang had to say goodbye, and she did so in the best way she knew how. _'Goodbye, Light. Go and be happy. For if I should look down, and not see you in the arms of someone who truly makes you so, I will drop Cocoon on your head.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFXIII's ending is quite a beast. I tried to make sense of it as best as possible, but as I've committed to weaving this back into the canon I decided to just go with it.
> 
> I've also always felt that Vanille was one of the most interesting characters in the series and wanted to give her a scene to wrap things up, and turn the tables on Fang.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the epilogue: Light adjusts to life without Fang. Both she and Snow decide it's time to come clean about their feelings.

PALUMPOLUM

The days following where chaotic, confused and trying for everyone of Cocoon. Freed from control of the Sanctum, the way of life for many was upended completely. It's a testament to people's resolve, and ability to adapt, that as the days turned to weeks turned to months, a sort of normalcy returned. As normal as one could expect. Bodhum was destroyed by Eden's fall, forcing those remaining to find a new home; at least until Snow's plans of a 'New Bodhum' could come to fruition.

The four former-Pulse l'Cie found a home in Palumpolum when their role in the aftermath was at an end. Staying in Hope's apartment, his father's whereabouts still unknown, Lightning reclined on the same couch she lay upon when Fang found out her secret.

The others were out for the night, leaving her alone. The light faded until the lights of the city brought it all back. She couldn't sleep. Sitting up, Lightning looked out across the horizon and realized she could hardly see the stars. She understood what Fang said to her, feeling as if something had been taken from her. Though it wasn't Gran Pulse, instead it was the woman she had laid with all those nights while there. Light's first time in the arms of someone she loved.

 

_'And you're wondering why I haven't showed any interest in romance? I've had a few things going on lately.'_

_'Before the purge, before your sister's engagement. Have you spent years of your life keeping this hidden?'_

_'I've had to protect my sister.'_

The memories repeated in her head, until something new shot across her mind. Fang's voice. Speaking to her? That was impossible. Wasn't it? Or was it merely a product of her own imagination. It didn't matter. The voice simply said: ' _And what's your excuse now?'_

"None." She spoke aloud. "It's over, she's safe..." She sat up, running her hand through her hair, not caring that anyone might hear her talking to herself.

_'So what's stopping you?'_

"They might know."

_'So?'_

Nothing. That meant nothing to her now. Certainly what people might think of her meant far less than her need to find someone to love. Meant far less than that lustful physical grip she longed to feel again. And what would they think? That she was weak? Impractical? She brought Eden to its knees, and had proved to herself that love only made her stronger.

Without uttering another word, Lightning bolted off the couch and grabbed some clothing on the way to the washroom. Inside, she straightened out the wrinkles in her Guardian Corps attire and quickly brushed her hair proper again. Looking in the mirror, it really did suit her. Powerful, confident, capable. All she needed was to accent things, a little eyeliner, and rose pink lipstick. She had bought them quietly weeks before but never cracked them open until then. She did sheath her gunblade, she did feel naked going out without it. It was mere moments before she slipped on her boots and was headed out the door, and she knew exactly where to go.

 

Palumpolum was home to a host of bars, but one in particular around Felix Heights drew the crowds. At the centre of it all, Snow sat with is feet up on a table, his arm around Serah. It had become the home away from home away from home to himself, Serah, Sazh, and Hope. It was someplace Lightning knew as well, at least in passing. The bar was a tiny place, but led out onto a wide open patio overlooking the city. The crowds danced the night away, everyone able to forget their worries if only for a little bit.

At the bar, Sazh mulled over his drink as hope sat beside him.

"Where's Dajh?" Hope broke the awkward silence between them.

Sazh motioned outside, as the neighbourhood kids ran and play and danced in the music. "Look at him go." He smiled faintly. "And not one of the other kids ever has to know he was a l'Cie; cased in crystal..." Vanille. She was hard to forget.

Hope patted his shoulder. "At least we know where she is."

Sarcasm. "Yeah, someday we'll all go and visit." Before he honestly suggested, "Or break them out. I mean, it's been done before."

"Nothing's set in stone." Hope offered.

"Hmm..." Sazh lifted his head up and turned to look out over the terrace. "Look at you, the optimist."

"Took me long enough."

"That it did. I remember when-" Sazh's voice stopped when he saw Lightning stroll into the bar.

"Oh, wow..." Hope saw her too. "I've never seen her all..."

"Down boy. What are you, like- you know, it doesn't matter anyways."

"I think I'd have some chance."

"Yeah, you might want to just park yourself here and wait."

 

"Sis!" Serah perked up when she saw Lightning, standing up and waving her over. "Come over here!"

"Just the people I wanted to see..." Lightning took a deep breath and tried her best to casually walk up to them.

Snow lifted his glass to her. "Didn't think I'd see you here. Pull up a chair, make yourself comfortable."

Lightning stood before them and leaned across the table. "I need to tell you something, it's important." Her gaze occasionally wandered around the bar, catching a look at a rather striking raven haired Guardian Corps Corporal who hadn't taken her eyes off her. "It might be easier alone." The Corporal saw she caught Lightning's eye and a smile stretched across her lips. Distracted from Snow for a moment, Lightning nodded to her with a wink. She should finish quickly with Snow.

He sat back, sighing and folding his arms. "I wondered when this was coming."

Snow had her full attention again. "You knew?!"

He held his hand up to Lightning and turned to Serah. "We've got a bit of unfinished business, could you give us a moment?"

Serah looked to Lightning, to Snow, and back again. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry. We just need to put something to rest."

Lightning stood, arms folded as well, motioning to the bar. "Serah, this will only take a minute. Can you tell Sazh that I need to thank him for something, and that I'll be right with him?"

"Yeah, I can do that." Serah stood, feeling a little odd. "I'll be back in a few minutes..." She whispered to Lightning as she passed. "What is this?"

"Don't worry, it's going to be fine." Lightning whispered back before she and Snow were left relatively alone.

 

Snow stayed seated, while Lightning stood above him. He pensively rocked back and forth in his chair and began speaking before Lightning could. "I know about how you feel, Light..."

"You do?" Lightning could hardly believe it, but there it was.

"I knew you'd face this sooner or later, I mean, I had to. So let's get it all out into the open."

Lightning was confused, thinking, _'_ What is he talking- he isn't. Is he? Serah... No wonder he asked her to leave. I can't believe-'

Snow continued, "We both have these urges, you and I."

Light couldn't believe it.'He is. Serah, poor Serah- wait, you can be with both. He had better. If he breaks her heart...'

Lightning spoke aloud, "How long has it been?"

"It doesn't matter." Snow dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "But we have to recognize that these feelings aren't right."

Lightning was taken aback. "... What?"

"We might have these urges. This powerful attraction. But it's not right. Now I love Serah, so I made peace with it a long time ago." Snow talked plainly, matter-of-fact, fully convinced that this was the right thing to do.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand..." Lightning was worried she did. "You think what I feel is wrong?"

"Feeling's natural, Light. But you can't act on it! It's just not right. It might seem that way, but it would get a little weird. And people certainly can't see us engaging in that behaviour. I'm a married man, and you're a respected soldier." Snow had rehearsed this, he said it with such conviction. He was so busy reading off his speech that he didn't see Lightning's fist clench shut, an increasing fury in her eyes. He finished with, "So no, I can't allow it. You can't come in here, and just profess your attraction to m-" Had he only spoken a half second faster, he might have spared himself.

 

"Woah!" Snow fell and toppled back over his chair when Lightning pulled her gunblade on him.

"Not right?!" She was livid, holding her blade at the ready. "What people might think?! You might worry about such things, but I'm through pretending otherwise!" She walked towards Snow, pointing her blade at him.

Snow scrambled to his feet and walked around the table, his arms out and just trying to stay out of Lightning's reach. "I- Maybe- It's not! Have you gone insane?!"

"I've never been better!" Lightning paced around the table, Snow trying to keep it between them. "You can keep running if you want. Actually, you should. Right now!"

"... Light?" Snow smiled nervously. "... Sweetie?"

"Run."

Snow did, turning tail and dashing out of the bar, nearly knocking over several patrons and he stumbled into them. Lightning vaulted over the table and gave chase, the crowd leaping out of her way. Pausing in her tracks, she turned back and hastily made way to the cute Guardian Corps Corporal. "Wait here."

"Yes, Ma'am." She gave a faint smile and a salute, before Lightning was off to chase down Snow.

Sazh yelled to her, "He doesn't mean that! Light, you've got it wrong! He thought you were attracted to hi-"

Hope reached up and stifled the last of Sazh's sentence. "No, let them go." They watched as Lightning chased Snow out of the bar, through the terrace, past Dajh who barely noticed, and down into the Palumpolum alleyways.

"We should go after them!" Sazh leapt to his feet but Hope reached and grabbed his jacket, pulling Sazh back to the bar with surprising force.

"It's okay."

"It is?"

"They'll figure it out..." Hope couldn't hide his grin. "Eventually."

 

<<<<>>>> 


End file.
